


Against The World

by Wonderwoman1022



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwoman1022/pseuds/Wonderwoman1022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happiest parts of Peggy's life were wartime, and her HYDRA-induced dementia. She lived a life. A life dedicated to protecting a country that was not her own. A life she only partially wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 

Opening her eyes, she found herself looking up into a pair of blue eyes, a slight red glow around the edges. She felt like she was going to vomit, and choke all at the same time. This wasn't her hospital room. Getting her bearings was difficult, she was very light headed.

"Peggy?" the voice sounded distant, as though it was trying to speak through a broken wireless radio.

She tried to respond, but there was something preventing her from speaking. It tasted like plastic. her arms were weak from disuse. But she had just used them yesterday. She had signed her estate to Steve. Sharon had taken the few keepsakes she had wanted, but the rest was going to Steve. It took several tries, but finally, she managed to wrap her fingers around the plastic tube that went down her throat. It was meant to help her breathe, but Peggy didn't need help breathing. Slowly, she pulled it out, trying not to choke. When it was finally out, she wrinkled her nose at the smell, as the nurses ran in, the blue-eyed girl was standing in the corner. "My friend--Peggy--" she was saying to the doctors, but Peg couldn't catch it from all the commotion.

Lights in her eyes, nurses asking her questions, Peggy answering them as best she could. "Wanda--"

That was the name of the blue eyed girl. She remembered now. She remembered her visits inside her head. The girl came and took Peggy's hand. "I'm here. I'm here," she told her softly, as though relieved that Peggy woke up.

Finally, the nurses and doctors left the room, to give Peggy time to rest. Once alone, Peggy mumbled, "I've rested far too long, if you ask me. I can barely move... even worse than usual." Wanda bit her lip. "What's that look?" Carefully, the girl pulled a small compact from her bag, and opened it, to show Peggy her reflection. But it wasn't her reflection. She was young. It wasn't her face, but it was similar enough to surprise even Peggy. "Oh, Wanda..."

"There was no brain activity, not for years. They kept her alive because she was a rare match to this girl with leukemia. She went into remission last week. They were going to take this body off life support--"

Peggy had made an offhand comment about this, but when HYDRA attacked SHIELD there was no point, it was the only thing she had to warn Steve about. Any time the word HYRDA came to her mind, she would slip into her dementia. Now, here she was, her mind in someone else's body. "Wanda--"

"Just rest, I've got a room set up for you in my apartment, until you get on your feet. Or until--"

"Until I see Steve?"

Wanda smiled a little. "He didn't like me distracting him from seeing you. He's going to like it even less, since the lawyer is going to his place tomorrow, to drop off the papers."

Peggy sighed. "He and Sharon were my points of contact, they'll have already found out. He's not going to like this, even if he does believe it."

"You'll convince him."

"And if I don't want to disrupt his entire life?"

Wanda watched him. "He loves you, he'll love to have you back."

"If he speaks to me again for scaring him by dying."

"Like he did to you?"

"That's different, and he'll absolutely point that out. He didn't have a choice."

"Neither did you. I didn't exactly ask."

Peggy sighed. "You really think he'll believe that?"

"It's true, though."

"Doesn't mean he'll believe it."


	2. Chapter 1 - The News

**CHAPTER 1**

**The News**

 

 

 

_Winchester, UK_

 

 

The doorbell rang. Sighing, Peggy stood up, putting a gun in her dressing gown. "This had bloody better be good," the old woman mumbled to herself, as she looked out the peep hole. Opening the door, she glared at Nick Fury. "Nicholas, this had better be good."

 

Leaving the door open, she walked to her kitchen, to put the kettle on. The door closed, and Director Fury walked carefully behind her. "You know it is, if I'm here."

 

"Sit," she told him, as she got out two tea cups and saucers.

 

"I'm not here for a tea party."

 

"No, one must be invited for that."

 

He couldn't help but smile. Even at over ninety, Peggy Carter didn't take shit from anyone. She placed the kettle on the table, and poured the tea. Leaving sugar and milk where he could do it himself, after fixing her own tea, a tin of shortbread biscuits between them.

 

"Well, what's so damn important that you have to wake an old woman in the middle of the night?"

 

He drank some of the tea, then set it down carefully. Turning toward her fully, he put his elbows on his knees, his hands falling between, as he looked up at her with his one good eye. "We found him."

 

Peggy froze. There was only ever one "him" that anyone would come to her for, especially the current director of SHIELD, in the middle of the night. "What happened? You wouldn't come yourself if all you found was the shield." Her voice barely quivered, but it was enough to know that Fury better talk fast, and get out.

 

"He's alive."

 

She set down the cup with a clatter, her hands shaking. "Thank you, Nicholas, for telling me yourself."

 

Fury didn't ask if she was okay. He knew better. Peggy had recruited him herself, after he got into a fight as a kid, defending a man getting beat up. The man had been Peggy's husband, and he was getting assaulted for running out of a gay bar when the cops tried to bust it. No one knew that the only marriage Peggy Carter had, was a sham. Her kids were her step children, who went to live with their mother's sister when their father was murdered. Unsolved, but Peggy knew it was meant to hurt her. Her and her husband had been friends, and she'd managed to piss off someone in the government, and they had her visa revoked. The marriage was to keep her in the country, and to keep anyone from suspecting he was a homosexual.

 

No kids of her own, just her brothers family, most of whom were in America. Peggy's niece even worked for SHIELD. She had chosen to retire back to England, having found too much in the States that reminded her of Steve, and she couldn't hide how much she missed him anymore.

 

Standing, Fury put his hand on her shoulder. "He's everything you said he was."

 

"You've spoken to him?"

 

He tilted his head to the side, in a 'sort of' motion. "He ran out into Times Square, when he threw two of my agents through a wall."

 

"You tested him."

 

"And he passed in less than a minute. I've had him in debrief. It's been nearly a week."

 

"A lot has happened."

 

"Will you--"

 

"No. He needs to live his life. Not feel obligated to some old bag."

 

Nodding, Fury left. Once she knew he was gone, she collapsed into tears on her kitchen floor.

 

Another week went by, and she received her weekly brief, this time, it included a request for her file. While she was technically retired, there were quite a number of things that only she knew, and she maintained them, the whereabouts of most of her files would be released only to Sharon, upon Peggy's death. Seeing the name of the requester, she smiled a little. Steve was still checking up on her, and the other commandos.

 

Peggy approved the files to be released to him.

 

She heard nothing from him. The former director of SHIELD tried not to behave like a schoolgirl waiting for a boy to call her, but she felt like it, every time the phone rang, and she was continually disappointed.

 

Then, the attack on New York happened. Peggy watched it on television, and watched him, seeing him for the first time in seventy years, as more than a black and white photograph on her bedside table.

 

The following day, her phone rang. It was her stepson. His youngest daughter had been injured in the attack, and they didn't think she would make it. Peggy contacted SHIELD, and told her to have her home in DC opened back up, that she would be moving back, to be with her family. They weren't close, but Peggy was always good in a crisis, and they knew that. Peggy had her transferred to the military hospital in Bethesda, and given the best medical care possible. Peg's step-children tried to question her, but she would hear none of it, still unable to even speak of what she did during the war. When Jacqueline was permitted to go home, her recovery gradual, but able to take place at home, Peggy had her home in DC to herself again.

 

That night, there was a break in.

 

She had the most advanced security system in the world, SHIELD agents on call, and still, they got into her house. Three were wounded or killed before they got to her.

 

"Why Director Carter... so good to see you. And my, you look just as lovely as when you retired," one of the masked men cooed. Peggy tried to kick him, but the hands on her ankles held fast.

 

"Four of you to keep a ninety five year old woman down," she mocked, but they did not rise to her insult.

 

"Director, we are HYDRA, and we have come to bring you into our ranks."

 

"You will only be taking my dead body."

 

The accent was American. HYDRA had taken hold in the United States... Howard. This was what he had been trying to tell her before he died. 'They're here' were the last words he ever spoke to her.

 

"No, Director, we don't care for your body, just your mind. A mind we will nurture and raise to be the perfect HYRDA leader."

 

Placing some metal contraption on her head, Peggy struggling as best she could. Her body was old, and tired, and there wasn't much she could do, but that didn't stop her, until she felt the jolt of electricity surging through her body.

 

The pain was blinding, worse than she had ever experienced in her life. Her whole body was on fire, and someone was screaming, she was sure it was her, but she couldn't feel her own voice. The pain seemed to go on for an eternity, then finally, there was nothing. SHIELD agents found her, and took her to the hospital. Dementia, they said. Peggy knew it wasn't. But every time she tried to think of HYDRA's name, she seemed to forget the last ten years of her life. But it wasn't really forgetting. Not when she could see and hear and comprehend everything going on around her. It was as though herself from ten years previous would take control of her mind, and her consciousness would watch the outside world, like a film.

 

Her step children visited, set up the photos by her bed, keep her flowers fresh, Phil Coulson brought her the photo she truly wanted. The gold framed, black and white photo of a skinny young man, squinting in the sunlight, at Camp Lehigh. Not Steve's best photo, but it was the one Peggy loved the most. The man that she fell in love with.

 

It was in her room at the VA, that he came to see her. He had found out that she was back in the States, long after her bruises had healed from the attack, and he came to sit by her bedside. Peggy had been resting, when she felt his presence. Opening her eyes, she swallowed hard, when she saw him reading. He looked as perfect as he had the last time she saw him. She, on the other hand, was old and ragged, confined to a hospital bed. "Steve..."

 

His head jerked up, blue eyes meeting dark brown. "Peg..."

 

He tried to move his chair even closer, but it wasn't possible, both had tears in their eyes, and both were trying so hard to hide the pain from the other, both completely failing. Tears fell from both of their eyes, as Steve leaned into her and she held him tightly. Swallowing back her tears, she let him go. He was a little more reluctant, and she stroked his hair, as she had done on the front, when he would put his head in her lap, when they would sit around the fire. Dugan would try to do the same, only to have his mustache nearly torn off. Sometimes, Peggy would have Steve on one thigh, and James on the other, stroking both of their hair, watching the gentle smile Steve had just as he fell asleep, and the wrinkle between James's eyebrows relax, as he drifted off.

 

Nearly every day, Steve would visit, and he would talk to her, the only person in this world who would give him advice that would actually benefit him. And every day, she would fade, but she could still see the heartbreak it caused him.

 

Each time, Peggy wanted to ask him to stop visiting, to save himself the heartache, but each time, she failed to say it. She had lived seventy years without him, she didn't have much time left, all she wanted was to have him in her life for the rest of it.

 

"Pegs," he said softly, leaning in the doorway. He was alone. Lately, he had been bringing Sam, or Natasha. Even Tony came to see her, her godson, and the closest thing she actually had to a child, and he had brought his friend Bruce Banner, whom Peggy had already heard much about from his SHIELD file.

 

Looking up from her book, she then marked her place and set it down. It was the same face he had when he was about to go into battle after James died. Or hadn't died, apparently he was alive too, but Steve had let him wander, to discover himself after the KGB, and then HYDRA had wiped his mind. Much like they had tried to do to Peggy. But instead of a wipe, they tried to transfer her mind. It seemed they failed on both ends.

 

"Come here," she told him, holding out her hand. Steve closed the distance, and took the hand that he once loved the feel of running down his arm gently. Raising it to her lips, she kissed the back of his hand softly. "Be careful."

 

He leaned over, and kissed her forehead. "You always know what I'm thinking."

 

"You're bloody awful at hiding your feelings."

 

He chuckled. "Only to you."

 

She put her hand on his cheek. "Tell the others I said be careful, as well. Especially Anthony. Just like his father, the idiot."

 

Steve laughed, that's his girl. "And you still owe me a dance."

 

"I'll have my dress ready when you return."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At first, all she saw when she opened her eyes, was bright cranberry. It was nearly blinding, but her eyes adjusted. "What in God's name--"

 

"Not quite, madam."

 

Only one person had _ever_ called her that.

 

"Jarvis?"

 

"Still, not quite. I was once Tony' Stark's automated intelligence system, J.A.R.V.I.S., based on his butler Edwin Jarvis, but I am now Vision."

 

"Vision. Alright. How can I help you Vision?"

 

He sat in the chair next to her, instead of hovering over her. "I may have once been a system based upon a man, but I do share some of Edwin Jarvis's memories, and he was quite fond of you."

 

Peggy smiled, thinking back to her adventures with Mister Jarvis. "And I, of him."

 

Vision nodded. "Would you-- I should like to visit you. The part of me that is him finds it to be very calming."

 

Peggy laughed. "Which is odd, because we never had a calm moment during our friendship. But I would like that."

 

And, for the most part, they sat in companionable silence.

 

The first time that Steve came to visit after Sokovia, he brought a friend, a young woman, who was more inside Peggy's head than out of it.

 

"Where am I?" she asked Peggy, seeing a much younger woman than the one she had seen in the bed. Their surroundings were not a hospital room, but a military barracks. A time long passed, played through the window.

 

"It appears that you are inside my head, who are you?"

 

"Wanda. I am a friend of Steve."

 

"You are the young lady with the interesting mind powers. I've heard about you."

 

"And I have heard about you."

 

Peggy smiled softly, and looked out the window. At first, she had tried to communicate with Steve, when she got like this, shouting inside her own mind. But, now, she could no longer stand seeing his heart break when her consciousness was buried by what had happened to her.

 

"What is that?" Wanda asked.

 

"My memories. The happy ones. Come, see what Steve was like before he became Captain America."

 

The memories of him played by the window, the flag, the grenade, the car ride to his procedure. Their entire time at war. Up to the day before James fell. Peggy never went beyond that. The memories were too painful. Losing James, then Steve... she was surprised she managed to live through it. But now that she could control what she saw, that was where her memories stopped.

 

"Steve did that?"

 

Peggy nodded. "Idiot. I'm sure not much has changed."

 

Wanda smiled a little. "Not much, no."

 

"Why is your mind like this? You seem much more..."

 

"Lucid?" Wanda nodded. "HYDRA did this. Not nature. Any time I try to tell him, my mind goes. They put in a safeguard that I could not tell anyone what happened to me."

 

Peggy explained HYDRA's plan, and how she was sure some of the nurses had been HYDRA until the coup, because a few disappeared after that.

 

"And Steve does not know?"

 

"No, I have no way of telling him, and even if I did, it would only upset him, make him regret not reaching out sooner, or that I came back because my stepson's daughter was injured in the attack on New York. He would take on all that guilt. He doesn't need any more of that. He already feels guilty for leaving me alone."

 

Wanda watched her. "He loves you."

 

Peggy smiled, trying not to cry. "And I love him. Always have. After I lost him, I wished he had never become Captain America, that he was still that little man from Brooklyn, with high hopes. He and I would have been safe and happy. But, at the same time, that would have robbed the world of the best man I ever knew."

 

The two women stood in silence for a few moments.

 

"I would like to come and visit you."

 

"I would like that as well, but... I don't want Steve to visit any more. There is no future here, only past. Sometimes it is best to just start over, and he can't do that, with me holding onto him."

 

Wanda did not like it, but she agreed.


	3. Chapter 2 - Until We Meet Again

**CHAPTER 2**

**Until we meet again**

 

Eating solid food, and getting some strength back, Peggy was working hard to try and get out of here. She had been in the hospital long enough, and she was ready to get back into the world.

 

"I brought you some of my clothes, since all of yours are for an old woman," Wanda told her.

 

"I am an old woman, dear."

 

"So, what are you two up to?" a new voice came from the door.

 

Both brunettes looked up to see the casual-looking redhead.

 

"Nat--" began Peggy, but then she looked at Wanda.

 

"You know me. Your clothes are for an old lady, and Wanda is lying to Steve-- Peggy?"

 

Peg shrugged, while she stood, loosely holding onto two railings, as she built up the strength in her legs again. "Well, now you know," she sighed, continuing on with her physical therapy.

 

"Steve is going to--"

 

"Not find out."

 

Natasha looked surprised. "But--"

 

"No buts. I still haven't decided if I want to tell him."

 

"He keeps--"

 

"I know about the compass. He needs to move on. So far, this seems to be permanent, but my funeral was yesterday, and I don't know how to talk with him, or with Tony. If I do, I'll probably tell Tony first, he's much less likely to be angry, and more willing to help."

 

Natasha looked between the two women, Peggy's face firm with stubbornness, and Wanda looking a little bashful about being responsible for this. She had just wanted to thank Steve and Peggy for being such good friends to her, and they may not ever see one another again.

 

"How much longer do you have on your physical therapy?" Natasha asked Peggy.

 

"Another few days. I can do everything, but I always healed fast. Can't tell you how many times I've been shot, and bones broken. I was part of SHIELD for a very long time."

 

"You were even a legend amongst our ranks. You took down Maria Kurkurova."

 

"Maria--? Oh, I knew her as Dottie, can't remember just now the name she used when she got to Howard... Iris? Ida! That was it. And I didn't kill her, she got away."

 

"No, she failed, the KGB killed her."

 

"Oh," Peggy was a little surprised by Natasha's casual tone.

 

"Peggy... Steve has the right to know."

 

She sighed. "No, he has the right to his own life. Sharon, my niece, I think she fancies him, and I can't get in the way of that. I've been holding him back long enough."

 

Natasha didn't particularly care for her answer, but she didn't argue, as Peggy continued her PT, almost ready to be released.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day that Peggy was to be released, Wanda texted her to meet her at the Washington Mall, on a bench. Wanting to get out and walk around, Peggy agreed, her bag of clothes on her shoulder, and she made her way to their meeting place.

 

It was a lovely little spot, the rain from the last week had cleared away, and the sun was shining. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she closed her eyes, finally not having to worry about anyone trying to kill her. She had not had that kind of relief in over seventy years.

 

She wasn't there long, when she felt a presence standing nearby. He was hovering. It was much too big to be Wanda's presence. But she recognized the uncomfortable shuffle. No, Wanda, you didn't...

 

Opening her eyes, it was clear that Wanda had. Steve Rogers stood there, in all his glory, looking around uncomfortably.

 

"Um, Miss?" he finally broke down and asked. "I'm supposed to meet someone here."

 

He held up a piece of paper, and Peggy saw the note. "And you don't recognize the handwriting?"

 

He stiffened slightly at the accent. He was still hurting. "I thought-- I thought I did, but I don't see her."

 

What was she supposed to do? Wanda wouldn't give up, and the longer she waited, the more hurt Steve would be.

 

"Is that the only letter you received?"

 

His blue eyes widened slightly in surprise at her insight. "No."

 

Peggy's last letter to Steve had been quite emotional, and it had ended with her saying that she would come back to him, in one form or another. She had meant that he could live comfortably with her money, or the things he would be receiving from SHIELD's secret vaults, or even in Sharon. She had not meant like this. "What did the last line say?"

 

He didn't need to look at it to remember every word. He watched her closely, silently, for a long time, before coming to his conclusion. "The note to meet wasn't your handwriting."

 

"No, it was Wanda's."

 

"Yeah..."

 

She swallowed, afraid to look at him. "I wasn't going to tell you."

 

"Figured. Always did play it close to the chest."

 

Peg finally turned and looked at him. Her features weren't too different from the way they had been when she was younger, except her eyes were blue. A different shade than his or James's, but still blue. "No, I didn't want to hurt you. You deserve to live your life."

 

"That's why you had me stop visiting."

 

"Yes."

 

"That wasn't your decision, Peggy!"

 

"No one knows you as well as I do, Steve. If there was a link to your past, you would hold onto it with all your strength. That's why you're still looking for James, who doesn't want to be found. Not yet."

 

Steve was angry, and that didn't help, which was the entire point. If he wanted to be comforted and babied, he always knew better than to go to Peggy. "And how do you know?"

 

"Because you are not the only person who visits me, not even the only Avenger. Tony Stark is my godson. Wanda and I have become friends, as have Natasha and I. Both of whom know about this. Wanda did this and Natasha found us out. Don't be angry at them, I told them not to tell you. Wanda wrote that note to you without my knowledge, she wanted to thank us, for being so kind to her."

 

Steve put his elbows on his knees, and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. Seventy years ago, Peggy would have reached over, and run her fingers through his hair until he slept. But she didn't know where he stood yet.

 

"I-- Peg-- I--" he tried, but gave up.

 

"I'm staying with Wanda for a few days, until I get things figured out. I might travel the world, actually see the sites, instead of be under fire at the sites. That'll be a change."

 

Steve's scoff wasn't anything new to Peggy, she knew what it meant: that he had no words about how not funny the statement was. Sighing, she stood to leave, but he grabbed her hand. "Peg." He stood up, her eyes instinctively following his face. "Don't go."

 

God, how she wished that she could just kiss him, but she knew that he needed better. He needed to move on.

 

"Steve, you deserve better."

 

Peggy could see his heart breaking, just as every time her mind disappeared. "You don't get to decide that."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"You."

 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh stop that. You want the idea of me, of us, of what we could have had seventy years ago. But if you're honest with yourself, do you really want that nuclear family, in the house in Brooklyn?"

 

Steve knew he didn't. Or at least he didn't know what he wanted any more. "Just-- don't leave."

 

She looked back up at him, and nodded. "Alright."

 

"You can move in with me."

 

"No."

 

"Why not?"

 

She looked up through her eyelashes at him, a small smirk on her lips. "Because as soon as I saw you being adorable, I would lose all resolve."

 

He laughed. "Adorable, huh?"

 

"Like, feeding the stray cats around your apartment. Watering your plants. Sleeping..."

 

"Seriously, Peg, sleeping?"

 

"Do you not remember the war? You'd be up for days. Then, you would finally crash, your head on me, or James, and we wouldn't be able to move, because you'd just cuddle closer."

 

"And you remember that?"

 

"Every moment."

 

He stroked her cheek.

 

"You still owe me a dance," he said softly.

 

Closing her eyes, she tried so hard not to get pulled back in. She was stronger than this. She had to pull away, for him. But his hand was on the small of her back, and she looked up at him. "No fair," she accused quietly.

 

Steve's smile never waivered.

 

"Hey, no one said the American way was about fairness."

 

"Says the man who was disqualified from military service five times."

 

"If you recall, I was not honest on all those forms, and therefore, committed five felonies."

 

Peggy laughed. "Are you trying to sound tough? Really?"

 

His other arm wrapped around her as well, pulling her to him completely.

 

"Yes, and now I'm going to kiss you, without permission."

 

Peggy could have very easily fought him off, or told him no, but she didn't, she let him kiss her, and she kissed him back. Their first kiss in seventy years. Their first real one, anyway. It was like an electric shock, her heart stopped, then raced, her body felt like it was on fire. It was a different pain, though. The pain was in her chest, and not her entire body. That type of pain was only reserved for heartache. She wanted to be with him, but she knew that she would only hurt him, as she did everyone else. The kiss went on for quite some time, until someone cleared his throat. Only their lips parted, the pair kept their foreheads touching, and Steve didn't loosen his hold on Peggy, as if afraid she would run, if he let go.

 

"I'm hoping what Natasha said is true, because you've barely showered since the funeral." Peggy wrinkled her nose, and Steve rolled his eyes. "And now, you are here, making out with a very fine lady."

 

Peggy tilted her head to the side, and smiled at Sam. "Who has she told?"

 

"Everyone but Stark, but she told Barton, who's probably already spilled the beans."

 

Peggy sighed. "Barton." Steve raised an eyebrow. "I was director of SHIELD for a very long time. I know Clint Barton well enough. Idiot."

 

Sam's phone chirped, both Peggy and Steve giving him looks asking him if he seriously had bird sounds as his ringtone. Making a point to ignore the looks, Sam checked his phone. "Nat says Barton is hiding, if you're coming to Avengers Tower."

 

Peggy smirked, and looked up at Steve. "I would like a tour..."

 

Sam chuckled. "This is gonna be good..."

 

Wanda wandered up to them, and both Steve and Peggy looked at her, and she looked ashamed of herself. Peggy went to her, and hugged her. "Thank you."

 

"Come on, you three, there's a quinjet with our names on it," Sam informed them.

 

"What, you're not flapping your own wings back up to New York?" she asked him. "I'm not sure whose Peter Pan syndrome is worse, yours, or Anthony's." Sam snickered at Tony being called 'Anthony'. "I was there when he was born, I can call him whatever I bloody well please."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Peggy gave him a nod, deeming his response satisfactory, and they took the jet back to New York.


	4. Chapter 3 -Backstory

**CHAPTER 3**

**Backstory**

 

Repairs of the tower were well underway, and it was a bit chaotic. Bruce was overseeing a few things, and smiled when he saw the group. Tony came around the corner, curious about who was in his construction zone, and began to try and impress them by explaining what all he was doing.

 

Barton walked in, a bag of chips in his arms, saw the group, turned around, and walked right back out.

 

Tony stopped talking, watched Clint, then turned back to the group. "What was that about?"

 

"He's hiding," Peggy answered, a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

 

Tony leaned back slightly, and turned at the waist, looking around, back at Bruce, who chuckled, knowingly, shaking his head.

 

"I don't know something. I don't know what it is. I don't like not knowing. I have to know everything."

 

"I see nothing has changed from when you were four, and the adults would whisper around Christmas."

 

Tony turned back around to look at Peggy. He watched her, a slightly alarmed look in his eyes, but his face showed curiosity.

 

"When I was four..."

 

"Well, I suppose it was all Christmases, but that was the Christmas when you were the most persistent."

 

The memory and what he saw did not compute, in his mind. "You sound like Aunt Peggy. You kinda look like Aunt Peggy, except you're hot."

 

Peg frowned. "Watch yourself, Anthony Stark."

 

"But Aunt Peggy is--" he caught the expression on her face, and pursed his lips tightly.

 

"I see you have learned _something_ , in your years," she sighed, her voice still held the slightest hint of danger.

 

He pointed the soldering iron in his hand at Wanda.

 

"You're responsible for this?" Wanda nodded, standing a little taller, ready to defend her actions. "Impressive. Aunt Peggy, wanna talk?"

 

Sam looked at Peg. "'Aunt Peggy'?"

 

"He's my godson. Should have been raised by me. He'd be much better adjusted."

 

"You didn't want me," Tony called casually over his shoulder.

 

"Anthony Edward Stark."

 

Tony paled, and Steve looked between them, shocked at her tone, and Sam, Wanda and Bruce found ways to disappear.

 

"Uh oh."

 

"Obediah Stane wouldn't let me near you. I fought for years, I was deemed unfit to raise my own godson. Don't you dare say that I didn't want you. Stane manipulated people into telling the court that I would get you killed, what with my 'track record', as he put it. He blamed me for your parents deaths, Steve's, everyone in the 107th who had died, Kennedy, and many others. It didn't matter what I said, or what proof I brought to the table, he found a way to keep you away from me."

 

Tony had stopped working, but hadn't turned around, Steve had also slipped out of the room, leaving them alone. "He said you didn't want me."

 

"I'm sure he did. He had to keep your favor and affection, to use Stark Industries how he wanted. Your father did build weapons for the Allies during the war, but after the war, he wanted to create things to help people, but then the Cold War began, and we needed to prepare for nuclear war. I have his plans for weapons, but also for household items that would make life easier for everyday people. Your father wasn't a warmonger, that was Obediah Stane. Stane fed you more lies than you realize, but, you've turned out fairly decent in spite of that bastard."

 

Tony swallowed, and stood, closing the distance and wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tight. "I'm glad you're back, Aunt Pegs."

 

Smiling, she hugged him. "Me too, my little sweetheart. Not so little anymore, though, are you?"

 

"Come here, I want to show you what I'm working on."

 

He pulled her back over to his workstation and began to speak very quickly about all of the new and improved features of the tower, and what he was working on with Stark Industries, and he was like an excited little boy again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Barton's still in hiding," Natasha told Peggy as she put on her earrings for dinner that night.

 

"I'll find him."

 

"Good luck."

 

"I don't need luck, I know where he is."

 

Peggy left Natasha's room, and walked by the door five minutes later, dragging Clint Barton behind her. Within ten minutes, all of the Avengers and Peggy were ready to go to dinner. Peggy smiled, as she straightened Steve's tie, his left hand on her hip.

 

"Watch your hands, Cap, that's my aunt."

 

"My girl."

 

"My own person, both of you shut it," Peggy told them, as they all piled into the elevator.

 

Pepper and Natasha exchanged looks, trying not to laugh at the fact that Tony actually stopped talking, and that Clint looked really nervous.

 

"So, what's the story?" Sam asked Peggy, once they were all seated at the table.

 

"Which story? I have many."

 

"Barton's."

 

Clint looked up nervously.

 

"Clint and I have had a very checkered history. He learned, very quickly, that just because a person is an old woman does not mean that she can't beat the hell out of him."

 

They all laughed, except Steve, Clint and Peggy.

 

"New recruits were having a hard time keeping a CO, they kept asking for transfers. So, I took over. The ringleader was Agent Barton. A lesson was taught. Mutual respect earned, and he learned to keep his mouth shut." That stopped the laughter. "Oh, he was much worse than he is now," she assured them, sipping her wine.

 

A sudden change came over the table, all looking at Peggy, who hadn't even told the bulk of the story. How could this woman from World War Two, whom Steve had always just smiled at the mention of her name, make grown men nervous? She didn't mention that she set off an EMP so that Clint's hearing aids went out, and he couldn't hear anything, and had to completely rely on his other senses. He had been a great shot since childhood, but Peggy taught him to pay attention, and to adapt. But that was his story to tell. From what Peggy gathered, only Natasha knew he was deaf.

 

The server brought their meals, and Steve leaned over and kissed Peggy's temple. He was still in the honeymoon phase, but Peggy would wait for the inevitable questions. Peg could feel the eyes on her, but she didn't much care, for right now, she was with the people she cared about, save her niece, and she was happy, something she hadn't been in seventy years.

 

After dinner, Peggy moved to follow Wanda to go back to her place, but Steve's arms snaked their way around her waist, and pulled her close. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?" he asked, his face buried in her hair.

 

"Asks the man who was nervous cuddling in a tent," she pointed out, turning in his arms to face him.

 

"There were a lot of men around who couldn't mind their own business." Peggy raised her eyebrow, and waited for him to look around at all their friends, watching them. When he did, he tilted his head down and to the side, in a nod. "Point taken."

 

It wasn't that she didn't want to go home with him, but she just wanted to get his eventual anger out of the way, before they took that step. Because, sooner or later, he would ask who he was looking at. And while it may be Peggy inside, it wasn't her face.


	5. Chapter 4- The Inevitable

 

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Inevitable**

 

Everyone always said that war was hell, but Peggy disagreed. Being bored was hell, war was completely human. While she wasn't working, she was helping Tony adjust his security, and helping him come up with new things to create, and being the little cricket on his shoulder that points out what all could go wrong.

 

"Negativity is not welcome here," Tony said, eyebrow raised at Peggy.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a ray of sunshine."

 

He chuckled, and went back to work on an invention his father had come up with but never completed. It was nearly lunch, and Steve knew that they would forget if he didn't remind them, so he went down to the lab.

 

"So, Aunt Peggy, who was this before it was you?"

 

Sipping her tea, she sat on the table, and watched Tony.

 

"Don't know. She was brain dead, Wanda wound her, thought she looked reasonably like me, eyes were closed, so she didn't see those, but they'd been keeping the body on life support for several years. She was a rare match for a little girl with leukemia, who is now in remission. They have my mobile number, in case they need more bone marrow, but so far, she's doing well. The body had been in some sort of accident years ago, and never recovered completely."

 

Tony nodded, smiling a little. "Body snatcher, kinda awesome."

 

"Not the word I would have used," Steve said from the door. "Lunch." Turning on his heel, he walked out and upstairs.

 

"What's got his starred and striped thong in a twist?"

 

"Honeymoon's over," she said with a sigh, not moving.

 

"Not going to eat?

 

Peggy shook her head. "Steve forgets not everyone is on the same schedule as him. I'm trying not to be as regimented as I used to be. I want things to be different."

 

"Okay."

 

Tony went upstairs, and left Peggy alone. She wasn't alone very long, because Steve came down, she could see the tension in his shoulders, and she knew this wouldn't go well. The war had effected everyone differently. Steve, when he lost his temper, it was bad, but luckily he was normally very even-tempered. His tolerance for the weakness in others was strained, and he expected more of people than they did, often too much. He expected Peggy to be perfect, but he hadn't gotten the chance to see her flaws seventy years ago. Blonde, blue and muscle stood in front of her, looking irritated.

 

"Lunch," he repeated.

 

"I heard you Steve, I'm just not hungry."

 

"You haven't eaten since breakfast, how can you not be hungry?"

 

"Metabolisms work differently, darling, I had that big breakfast you brought me, and I'm still full."

 

He didn't like that answer. "You need to eat, you haven't been yourself since--"

 

And here it was. "Since..."

 

"You came back. How do I know you're even Peggy?"

 

"What more do I have to prove? I'm not perfect, Steve, you forget that a lot happened to me while you were gone, and I was effected by it! Just like the war effected you!"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"You're angry, Steve. At everything. At Tony, for wanting someone to hold everyone accountable, Natasha, Peter and Bruce for supporting him. Thor, for not being here. Me, for not being exactly what you imagined. Because I'm not perfect, far from it. I was angry too, for a very long time. At you, for leaving me, at Erskine for choosing you, myself for not saving you, and being a woman, and not being able to show that I was better at my job than those men. But you can't get that angry, with your strength, just ask Bruce."

 

Steve frowned. "You're wrong, and being completely ridiculous."

 

"I'm sure I am," she said with a sigh.

 

"No! You don't get to do that, you don't get to sigh and just act like you're letting me think what I want to think! What if this girl's family sees you? Or her boyfriend? What are you going to do? Pretend to be her?" he shouted at her.

 

Peggy looked up at him, this was something she was used to. Not from Steve, but every other man who came back from the war. No one came back whole. Some wounds were just better hidden, and Steve was no exception.

 

"No. They posted her photo worldwide, and frequently. And even if they did say I was their relative or friend, I'm not. I'm Peggy Carter. Co-founder of SHIELD. Godmother to Tony Stark. I'm not her, she wasn't there when Wanda found her. Wanda wouldn't have done this if there was any possibility that there was any other consciousness in this body. But, if you really think it's so wrong, I'll leave, and you won't have to worry about seeing this face ever again."

 

His stone face realized that she might actually leave, and he went to her, and put her face in his hands. "No."

 

"It's not the face you want to see, Steve, that much is clear. And what will happen if things... progress? You wake in the middle of the night, and see this face, and don't recognize me for a moment? Pull away? Take a swing before you realize it's me? I thought you could accept this. I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things, but so were you."

 

Sliding from the table, she left, kissing the top of Tony's head when she did. "Not five," he reminded her as a goodbye.

 

"Yes you are," she responded walking out the door. It wasn't until she was alone in Wanda's apartment that she let herself cry.

 

It wasn't long before the string of unanswered texts and calls became too much for Steve, and he came to Wanda and Peggy's apartment. "Peg, I know you're in there. Open up." Sitting at the kitchen table, she sipped her tea, and read the news, ignoring him. His texts had been both accusatory and apologetic, and nothing was consistent. Hearing the door unlock, she stood up, pulling her bathrobe tighter around her.

 

"What the hell are you doing?"

 

"You didn't answer me."

 

"Then take the hint, Steve."

 

"I thought you'd at least have the courage to end things face to face."

 

"I did! You are the one who won't let me go."

 

"You saying that I don't want to see you isn't ending things, it's self-pity!"

 

Peggy stood up straighter, her head a little higher, clearly offended by the statement. "I have worked hard to never be pitied, least of all by myself. And don't you dare suggest otherwise. I had enough of that nonsense while I was at the SSR, and again at SHIELD. I will not tolerate it from you. The one person I thought understood me."

 

"I guess I didn't, if you're willing to take someone's body for your own gain."

 

"My own-- Steve, if I was going to do this, I would have done it ten years ago, when I started to slow down. It was because I was slow that HYDRA managed to attack me, and keep me down. This was done as a thank you for being kind. For both of us. And to think, it's only made us both miserable."

 

Steve looked like she'd slapped him. "Miserable? I make you miserable?"

 

She sighed. "Not most days, no. But then there are the days when you pull away and won't speak to me. Or worse, when you're angry."

 

"I'm not angry!"

 

Peggy raised an eyebrow at him, but closed her eyes, let her face go neutral and took a deep breath. "I'm tired of fighting, Steve. I'm sorry that I can't live up to your impossible standards. No one can, for the record. And you'll continue to be alone."

 

"My standards are not impossible!" 

 

"If you're having to shout at me, to say that, you're not trying to convince me of it. You see me as this Holy Mother, but I'm not. I've been through this once, Steve, at the SSR, I'm not doing it again."

 

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, Peggy, I'm just-- It's confusing. I want to be happy, and I see you, I do, but I can't see the Peggy I knew, sometimes."

 

"And you have to remember that I have been living while you were frozen. I didn't stop because I lost you. I wanted to, some days. God knows I wanted to crawl into bed, and never get out of it. I've been through several wars, being beaten, and broken, and shot, and ridiculed. Men who thought it was funny to belittle me, or to be vulgar as to consider me 'one of the guys'. Men who thought it was a compliment to touch me, and to try and force themselves on me. Who said that I was nothing more than your bed warmer, and that's how I got where I was. I have had to do a lot of things to survive. Many of which I am not proud of. But here I am. I retired from SHIELD. Not many can manage that. I did what I had to do, yes, I would do some things different, but I'm not the same twenty one year old girl you met seventy years ago. It's been a long seventy years. My husband was murdered, Steve, I had see that. You don't get to judge me, when you weren't there!"

 

Peggy had never talked about her past, especially not her husband. Steve had always said it didn't matter, that he was gone, and she had every right to get on with her life, but now, he supposed it was unreasonable to think that she should be the same woman he knew all those years ago.

 

"Peggy-- I'm sorry that I've been like this, I just-- It felt like moments since you kissed me, when I woke up, but for you-- it's been decades. I keep forgetting that, seeing you young again. Your eyes, though, that messes me up, because I keep forgetting they're blue now. It's overwhelming for me, too, Peggy. The noises, the amount of war movies, the blood..."

 

"I know, I've seen it all, as it happened. And I know what you're going through. Sam does too, he teaches a class on it. You should go."

 

"Peg--"

 

"Or, if you feel like you have to be strong for the world, and cannot show weakness, I have the phone number of the therapist for SHIELD. He's discreet, obviously, and I trust him. I think you need to deal with all of this, before you can deal with me and this change in our lives. Alright?"

 

Steve sighed, looking at her, clearly unhappy with the logic she had used to prove she was right. "Fine, but you need to see him too."

 

"Every Thursday, while you're in the training room. That's why I scheduled it then, because I know your feelings on the weaknesses of those around you."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I thought my telling you the scheduling of my appointment explained that."

 

"So... you don't trust me?"

 

"Oh Steve... I trust you with my life, I trust you with Tony's life. But I don't trust that you won't judge me, without knowing everything."

 

"You don't tell me anything."

 

"You don't ask."

 

"What was your husband like?"

 

"Kind. Flaming homosexual. Children were from his first marriage, and he and I had an agreement. I would keep up the pretense for everyone he knew, his family included, and he kept me in the country. We were very good friends."

 

"Oh."

 

"You honestly think I could love anyone other than you?"

 

She had learned quickly not to mention Bucky, because that was when he got the angriest. When Natasha had told Peg the entire story, she suspected that Bucky had killed Howard and Maria Stark, and her husband, but she knew better than to say any of that to Steve.

 

"I'm sorry, but that still doesn't help me deal with you using someone else's body."

 

Wanda burst out of her bedroom, having been asleep, and without a word, put her hand on Peggy's head, then Steve's head. Steve could see that when Wanda had been searching for someone for Peggy, that she made sure to choose someone who was completely empty. Someone whose body was about to die. When she let go, Steve stared at her, in shock. "Now stop arguing. I am tired of this," and she went back to bed.

 

Peggy went and sat back down at the kitchen table, and went back to her tea.

 

 


	6. Chapter 5 - Just the Three of Us

**CHAPTER 5**

**Just the three of us**

 

 

Peggy had found a new career as a corporate cleaner. She started with Stark Industries, and Pepper was so relieved to not have to be the one to fire as many people as needed it. In six months, two companies were running much better than they had been previously.

 

Steve had tried to return the inheritance, but Peggy had wanted a brand new start. Nothing from her old life, except him and Tony. She was still living with Wanda, but only because she didn't really want to leave her completely alone.

 

Halfway through her day, she got a text. "Come over tonight, for dinner?"

 

Peg smiled. Things had finally settled down, and she and Steve were 'dating' which was a term Peggy wasn't sure she liked. His therapy seemed to be working, and he was much better adjusted to not only the modern mindset, but dealing with his war experiences. Peggy was very proud of him, and told him as much, when he talked about therapy. And he was now going on an as-needed basis, instead of weekly.

 

"Alright."

 

She imagined Steve had either immediately jumped up and started getting things ready, or had already started, in hopes that she would agree. That man, regardless of time, had not changed much, and she loved it. She loved him, even if he still wanted to take things painfully, and traditionally slow.

 

That night, she went over to Steve's apartment, dressed up in a red dress, and her hair done like she used to do it. Seeing her like that, Steve's heart stopped. "Pegs..."

 

Smiling, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thought you might like this."

 

He nodded numbly, and began his awkward small talk, which Peggy obliged, as she tried to help him by setting the table, but he wouldn't even let her do that. "Oh! I got these for you," he told her, holding out a vase of red roses.

 

Chuckling, she took them, and set them back where they were, before running her hand down his arm and pulling him close to kiss him. "Thank you, my darling." She could tell he was nervous, but about what?

 

Steve relaxed under her touch, his arms pulling her as close as he could. "Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold," he mumbled into her hair.

 

"Yes, love."

 

Dinner was wonderful, and Peggy reminded him, again, that she was so lucky that he could cook, or else they would be in trouble. The comment never failed to make him laugh, but he told her to wait right there, which she didn't do. Peggy began to clean up from dinner, wanting to contribute, and she heard things being moved around his living room. Frowning, she dried her hands, and went to find him in the living room, as he was setting up the record player. "I told you not to move," he said without turning, a smile on his face.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Steve closed the distance between them, and held out his hand. Even before the music began, she took it, and as soon as the record began to play, Steve pulled her close. "I've been taking lessons."

 

Peg laughed lightly, loving being led and twirled around the room. She loved that he had done this for her, and he was much better at it than he ever thought he would be. As the record changed songs, it became slower, and he pulled her close. "Thank you for this, my love," she told him, barely above a whisper.

 

Smiling, he leaned down, and kissed her deeply, the reason why he didn't want to go out dancing, he couldn't kiss her like this in front of people. The song ended before the kiss did, but they had long since stopped dancing. "Peggy--" he muttered against her lips, but she silenced him with a fervent kiss.

 

Parting for air, she took his hand, and led him to his bedroom, which was military neat, as always. Slipping off her shoes, she sat on the bed, pulling him to sit next to her, as they went back to kissing. While this wasn't new, the location was. They had always sat on the couch, because Steve wouldn't let it go too far, not wanting to rush things. But they had waited seventy years, and Peggy wasn't waiting any more.

 

His left hand went to her right breast, massaging gently, his right on her hip. He wanted to move it down, but he was hesitant to take that step. Peggy, on the other hand, was not. Swinging her leg over his, she straddled him, their lips never parting as she changed their position. Steve broke the kiss to look up at her, and she smiled back at him. That smile, the one he had seen when she would look across a room at him, put him at ease.

 

After that, things progressed rather quickly, for Steve, anyway. He pulled off her dress, as she unbuttoned and removed his shirt, then pulled off his undershirt. Flipping them, he pinned her to the bed, making her grin up at him. Kissing her lips, he moved down and placed soft kisses on her neck, collar, chest, stomach, and hip, as he unhooked her garters from her stockings, and carefully rolled them down her legs, kissing her smooth skin to her ankle. He then did the same to her other stocking, before unhooking her garter belt, and tossing it behind him, making her laugh.

 

Encouraged by this, Steve moved back up to her lips, pressing his arousal between her legs. She let out a soft gasp at finally feeling him, and she slowly unbuckled his belt, then his khakis were being pushed down his hips. Neither heard the knocking on his door, or someone using a spare to come in...

 

Not until Sam shouted "Whoa!" and covered his eyes. Steve jerked up, and started to get dressed, while Peggy sighed. "I am so-- Man, you didn't tell me you and Peggy were gonna-- Wait, did I just interrupt you lo--"

 

"What is it, Sam?" Peggy spoke up, seeing Steve's ears go red.

 

The other man turned his back, so that Peggy could at least put on Steve's shirt, and she handed Steve a t-shirt, so he wouldn't be so awkward looking, for which she received a grateful smile.

 

"Um... Steve, man, I need you upstate... I tried to call-- it's important."

 

Steve looked at Peggy, apologetically, but she smiled, and kissed him softly. "Go. Call me when you get back."

 

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Um... you may want to come, too."

 

"Steve, can you grab my bag?"

 

He got it for her, and she pulled out a pair of jeans, and a comfortable t-shirt. Steve looked surprised. "You knew you were staying tonight?" he asked her.

 

Peggy rolled her eyes, and moved behind Steve's bedroom door to change. "No, I was an agent for a very long time, having a go-bag is a hard habit to break."

 

"You're in corporate America, now, Pegs."

 

"Doesn't mean someone won't figure out who I am."

 

She didn't want to finish that sentence with "to you." Although that was the implication. No one would believe that Peggy was born in 1921, but they could believe that she was dating Captain America. Once dressed, she put on a pair of flats, and fixed her hair quickly. Steve got his shield, and they got into Sam's car, Peggy getting in back before Steve could insist anything, or they would never get anywhere, and headed out of the city. There was an uncomfortable silence, that Peggy found irritating, so she asked Sam to put on some music. Putting on Marvin Gaye, both men were surprised at Peggy singing along quietly.

 

Reaching the location, Peggy asked specs, and what they needed to take in, and Sam shook his head. "Not needed."

 

Steve and Peggy frowned as they looked at one another, then followed Sam inside. Seeing what he was talking about, Steve frowned, and asked Sam not to tell Stark. Peggy, however, kept to the shadows, glad she didn't bring her gun or she would have dropped it. She didn't hear a word that Steve or Sam had said, and she walked forward. As soon as she made that initial step, his blue eyes locked on her shadow. A different blue than Steve's, and even her own now.

 

"James..." she whispered, walking toward him. Steve tried to grab her arm, but she pulled out of his grasp, and knelt in front of James. "What happened?"

 

His eyes never left her. Remembering her.

 

"I-- I tried to kill you."

 

Peggy could feel Steve tense up.

 

"You will have to be much more specific, sweetheart, a lot of people have tried to kill me."

 

He frowned again, as if his memories were jumbled up, like a deck of cards that had been shuffled over and over, and some of the cards were missing. "No, you were a little older, it can't be you, then."

 

"Who do you think I am?"

 

"You're not her."

 

"Say the name."

 

"No," he said a bit more fiercely than he intended.

 

"Yes," she responded simply.

 

"Peggy."

 

She smiled. "Yes."

 

He frowned, as if everything in his mind was betraying him, which it probably was. "But--"

 

"It's complicated, darling, don't worry, but it is me." Other than confusion and anger, he hadn't shown any other emotions, but suddenly, he began to cry, everything finally overwhelming him. Immediately, her arms were around him, and she held him close, rocking him gently. Sam got uncomfortable, and left, presumably to find this 'guy' he had mentioned, and Steve knelt down near them.

 

"He tried to kill you?"

 

"Just once."

 

That dismissal almost knocked Steve over. "'Just' once?"

 

Peggy shrugged. "My coworkers at the SSR tried more than that." Steve was trying to keep his temper in check, but it wasn't working. "In the mid fifties, I was one of two heads of SHIELD, Howard was over the science division, and I had communication and operations. From what I can gather, HYDRA infiltrated the science division first, because Howard was much easier to manipulate. According to some accounts, they were just afraid of me, which isn't hard to believe. I may have gone a bit mad about finding HYDRA after ... you." This didn't make Steve feel any better. "One night, I was sleeping in my room, my husband was in his room, and the children were away for the weekend, and I woke up to someone standing over me."

 

"I was watching you."

 

"There are so many ways you could have said that, James dear. He was holding a knife, I sat up, the light from the hall had him in shadow, and he could see me, but when I looked at him, he dropped the knife, and ran off. I assume, based on everything I know of what happened, that the brainwashing hadn't taken into account the fact that you cared for me, or that it hadn't been done enough, and you recognized me. In my nightie, but still."

 

"This isn't funny, Peggy," Steve reminded her.

 

"It really isn't as awful as you two make it out to be. Both of you, so dramatic. Not sure who got it from whom." Steve was completely unamused by her attitude toward the entire situation. "Come on, let's get him home, and taken care of."

 

"Home? Who's home?"

 

That surprised Peggy. "I can keep him with me at Wanda's," she said, looking at him curiously.

 

"I'm right here," Bucky reminded them, looking up at them.

 

Steve watched him, then looked back at Peggy, and nodded. "Alright, baby, but I've got that spare room."

 

Bucky put his metal hand on Steve's shoulder, and pulled him in close, hugging them both tightly. They helped him up, and got him into Sam's car, as he put his head on Peggy's lap as soon as she was buckled in. Sam noticed this, as Peggy rolled her eyes, and buckled Bucky in. "Were you the den mother for the Howling Commandos?" he asked.

 

Both Bucky and Steve tensed up, and waited for her to put him in his place. "No, just for these two, not that I was much better, I was just a bit more responsible. The rest of the Commandos could jump off a bridge, and that would have been their own bloody problem."

 

Bucky cuddled into her lap a bit, and she stroked his hair. "What about the time Dugan tried to outdrink Steve?"

 

Peggy sighed in exasperation at the memory. "Which time?"

 

"In London."

 

"I only saved his life, and both of yours. Idiots. All of you."

 


	7. Chapter 6- World War II

**CHAPTER 6**

**World War II**

 

It was down to four of them at the pub, the rest had gone off with women, or to get some sleep. Peggy sat on Steve's right, Bucky on his left, and Dugan across from him. The blond and the redhead were watching each other, both trying not to grin, while the brunettes sat back and watched, nursing their own drinks quietly.

 

"C'mon, Cap, I'm the reigning drinking champ of the 107th," Dugan told Steve.

 

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure this isn't a fair fight."

 

Tired of the banter, Peggy fished the bonds out of both their pockets, and set them on the table before they realized she had even moved. "Just do it already."

 

Bucky laughed. "Hell of a woman you have there, Stevie."

 

Peggy's raise of the eyebrow silenced him, and he sat back to watch. Seeing the interaction, Steve just laughed. "Careful, Buck, she's got a hell of a right hook."

 

Then, the drinking began. Twelve in, Dugan was beginning to have some difficulty, By twenty, he was out.

 

Peggy sighed. "Idiot. You would have thought he'd have learned by now." It was then that the air raid sirens went off. The bartender, the only other person in the pub, ran out, and Peggy looked around. "To the cellar!" she instructed, shouldering Dugan, without thought. Getting to the cellar, she had the door opened, and the first bomb hit. Her grip on Dugan failed, and he fell into the cellar, the door slamming, as the ceiling began to give way. Knowing that if they tried to unblock the door to the cellar, they could be killed by another bomb, so, grabbing both Steve and Bucky, she pulled them under the bar, holding onto both of them. Eventually, they pried her fingers loose, and had to wait. The closer the bomb, the closer the three huddled together.

 

Looking up at Steve, Peggy gave him a small smile. "Rest, Pegs."

 

"No, I'm alright, we'll need you to get Dugan out tomorrow, you rest."

 

Steve looked at Bucky, who nodded, and he laid down, his head in Peggy's lap, where she stroked his hair, until he was asleep. "He loves you," Bucky told her.

 

"He loves you, too."

 

Bucky watched her. "No, I mean--"

 

"I know what you mean. And I don't think you understand. I don't think he does either... Trying to be Captain America all the time, especially for us, and neither of us wants that."

 

Bucky laughed hollowly. "He's always been like that. Put on a brave face."

 

Peggy watched him sleep. "He wants to make you proud of him."

 

"I know. What he doesn't realize is I was always proud of him. I always wanted to be like him, I always admired his courage to stand up for what he believed in, even when he knew he would get beat up."

 

"At Camp Lehigh, there's this flag, at the midway point of the running course, and, if you were to get the flag, they would get a ride back. No one had ever gotten that flag, and all the men tried the typical way, of climbing the pole, except Steve. He stood back, watched them, and when they all fell in, he walked up, pulled the lynchpins, and the pole fell. They all stood there, completely dumbfounded, as he walked up, got the flag, handed it to his drill sergeant, and hopped in the back of my jeep. That was the moment I fell in love with him. My cheeky little soldier."

 

Bucky seemed surprised. "When he was still little?"

 

She nodded. "Taught him how to fight for his size, too. You taught him to fight, expecting the power of a 200 pound man, I taught him to fight effectively for his former size, and to conserve his energy."

 

Bucky smiled at her. He wanted to flirt with her, but couldn't do that to Steve. Laughing in disbelief, he shook his head. How did he end up in this situation?

 

Peggy looked at him curiously, still stroking Steve's hair.

 

"After the war, I'm thinking of going out to California."

 

"Why?"

 

Peggy felt Steve move slightly, and she knew he was actually awake.

 

"Don't want to get in the way."

 

"In the way? Of what?"

 

Bucky shrugged. "You two. I don't wanna be the tag along friend, who's always being set up, or in the way. I want you two to be happy, and I'm worried that if I'm around--"

 

But he never got to express that concern, because Steve sat up, and pressed his lips to Bucky's. Bucky, with only a moment's hesitation, grabbed Steve's lapel, and held him to him even longer. Peggy sat back, and watched them. Realizing she was still there, Steve pulled away, blushing, a horrified expression on his face, as if shocked that he would ever do that in front of Peggy. "Pegs-- I--" But she leaned in, and kissed him, running her fingers through Bucky's hair. Steve pulled her close and kissed her back.

 

Bucky, completely overwhelmed by this, found his mouth on Peggy's neck, his hand on Steve's thigh. Kisses and touches were exchanged, but no more than that. Bucky went for Peggy's breast, but Steve told him to behave himself, making Peggy laugh, in the middle of an air raid.

 

A week later, she had lost both of them, and she was completely alone in the world.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Watching Bucky sleep, she looked up at Steve in the rearview mirror, Sam now asleep in the passenger seat. His blue eyes caught hers briefly, before looking back at the road ahead.

 

"You know, we never did talk about that night," Steve pointed out.

 

"How could we? A week after that, I lost both of you, and, when I got you back, he was gone, then you got him back, and I was gone, and then when you got me back, you wouldn't speak of him. You got angry, actually, any time he came up. But he's here, now, and we'll work everything out when he's better. But you can't keep getting angry at us to push us away, because you're afraid. We've all lost each other, haven't we done that enough? Can't we be happy?"

 

Steve sighed, and reached back to put his hand on Peggy's knee, as she put her hand on his. "I love you."

 

Peggy smiled, and leaned down to kiss his forearm, which was all she could reach at the moment. "I love you too."

 

"Get some rest, it's going to be a long weekend."

 

"I'll stay up to keep you awake, we'll sleep when we get home."

 

Steve smiled at her. "You reconsidering moving in with me?"

 

"I've just been waiting for the right time."

 

"And this is it?"

 

"Well, I was going to wait until we actually slept together."

 

Steve sighed. "Sorry about that."

 

"This was a good enough reason to be interrupted, love. But at some point, it needs to happen."

 

She grinned at him, and he playfully winked.

 

"Seriously, Stevie? You haven't sealed the deal yet? Seventy years..." Bucky piped up.

 

Steve blushed and kept driving. "Perhaps we should get some food," Peggy suggested.

 

"We're an hour out, Pegs, you want to order pizza?" Steve offered.

 

"Alright. Any requests?"

 

"Pepperoni and sausage," Sam mumbled, just waking up.

 

"Alright."

 

Peggy called their favorite pizza place, and ordered three large pizzas, two with everything except anchovies and mushrooms, one pepperoni and sausage, and a medium pizza with pepperoni, tomato and basil, to be delivered in an hour. She paid with her card, and said she would see them then. Pulling up to the building, Peggy got Bucky upstairs, and got him to take a shower. The doorbell rang, and Peg tipped the delivery guy, and then took the pizzas upstairs. Bucky got out of the shower, and Steve and Sam came back from parking the car.

 

Steve went up behind Peggy, and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying her face in her neck. "Would it be rude if we just went to the bedroom?" he whispered.

 

She grinned. "How embarrassed would you be if they congratulated you for how loud I screamed?"

 

Steve kissed her neck. "You really think that's how that would go?"

 

"Positive."

 

He growled as he pulled her closer, two plates of pizza in her hands, chuckling. "Tonight, I promise." Peggy looked at the time. It was three in the morning. "Lets eat, and then sleep. I'll clean up the spare room, so Buck can get in." He kissed the top of Peg's hair, and went to straighten some things up. Most of which had been Bucky's things from storage. Why the storage place hadn't been touched in seventy years, he never figured-- he looked back at Peggy, who was giving the guys their plates, and commenting that Bucky needed a haircut.

 

Once everyone had eaten, Bucky was asleep, and Sam had gone home, Steve kept pulling Peggy close to kiss her, while they tried to clean up the kitchen. Finally, they gave up, and went to the bedroom.

 


	8. Chapter 7- Appreciation

**CHAPTER 7**

**Appreciation**

 

Peggy smelled the tea before she even opened her eyes, and she smiled. Steve, on the other hand, sat straight up in bed, prepared to fight. "James made breakfast," she mumbled, feeling him sitting by her knees, her eyes still not opened.

 

"Not a morning person, Peg? I never woulda guessed."

 

Steve looked between them, then realized that Peggy was naked under the blanket, and so was he. "Buck!"

 

"What? Oh, like I haven't seen you naked, Stevie. You, on the other hand..."

 

Several months had done Bucky well, and Peggy and Steve. The three all lived in Steve's flat, since Peg had felt comfortable with leaving Wanda alone. Although, she wasn't completely alone, as Vision spent most of his time there, now. Which had been both sweet, and a bit odd, since Peggy had known him in all his variations, for the last seventy years.

 

Peggy's phone went off. Reaching out of the blankets, she unplugged it, and pulled it back into the covers with her. "Anthony found Bruce," she mumbled.

 

"Everything okay?" She nodded, only the top of her head visible, the rest of her was just a lump of blankets, one foot sticking out at the other end. Bucky looked at the exposed limb, and smirked. "Don't do it. Trust me."

 

"James, if you dare try to tickle my foot, you'll be completely left handed."

 

Bucky winced, thinking about it, and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

 

"Where did Stark find Banner?"

 

Peg shrugged.

 

"Wealth of information, you are."

 

"If you two are going to talk, go somewhere else." Steve grinned at his grumpy woman, and got back under the blankets to pull her close, making her smile. Bucky went to stand, but Peggy's hand shot out from under the blankets, and grabbed his wrist, her eyes emerging from under the comforter. "We haven't properly thanked you for making breakfast."

 

He slid in with them, and looked over Peggy's pale form, smiling as he ran his right hand along her, as Steve kissed her neck. She had a hand on each of their thighs, enjoying the little touches. Bucky stopped for a moment to pull off his shirt, and his lips found Peggy's. This was what he thought of, when they had him try and kill her. It was why he watched her sleep, instead. He wanted to get in bed with her, to make her scream like he didn't get to before. She had been wearing a silk nightie, red, he loved that color on her before, but at the time, it made him think of her covered in her own blood, what he was supposed to do to her. When she woke up, those big brown eyes locking on him, he knew he wouldn't be able to complete his mission. She shot at him, which was his excuse for not completing his mission, but they knew. They knew that it would take more time before he was ready to kill someone he loved. Seventy years, it seemed. But now, after only a few months, and a big issue over the Sokovia Accords, he was back to himself, for the most part.

 

Pushing the disrupting thoughts from his mind, his fingers found what they were truly wanting. Fluttering lightly over her swollen sex, he smiled at her back arching slightly, and the sigh of pleasure that emitted from her beautiful lips. Steve looked up from the mark he had left on her shoulder, and watched them. He didn't think he would be so aroused by watching another man please his woman. Although, if either of them knew he thought that, they'd both roll their eyes.

 

His metal arm under Peggy's back, she was surprised at how warm it was, always expecting it to be cold, and Steve reached across, one hand on Peggy's breast, the other hand slipping into Bucky's pants, tugging him gently and slowly. The moan that came from his throat caused Peggy to look up at Steve. Bucky was always surprised that her brown eyes were gone. The rest of her looked so much like it had, all those years ago. His fingers moved to enter her, making her moan a little louder, her nipples puckering at the stimulation of Steve's hand. Her free hand went to Steve's length and she began stroking him. Sucking his breath in through his teeth, Steve tried to help them release before him, although he knew Peggy wouldn't let that happen. Soldiers to the core, they both knew how to take orders from their CO, which had always been Peggy. Even now. Peggy stroked him faster, but still her grip was gentle, not pulling him, but showing love.

 

"James..." she breathed, and he immediately looked up into her eyes. Kissing him softly, she kept her hands on both men. "Do you want me, Steve, or both?"

 

He looked confused for a moment, overwhelmed by choice. But he couldn't decide between them. "Both." For decades, everything was decided for him. And now, two people were there for him, and letting him make his own choices. It was almost too much to bear, but he kissed her softly. "Please."

 

"On your hands and knees." Sitting up, Peggy got the lubricant from her bedside table, having been preparing for this for weeks, once Bucky started getting back to himself. Slowly, she began to massage his tight hole, enjoying the little noises he made, while Steve pressed against her, kissing her neck. Bucky reached back, wanting to touch Peggy, but she put his hand on Steve's knee instead. "No distracting me..." As soon as he was relaxed, she had Steve position himself behind Bucky. Two pairs of blue eyes waited for Peggy to tell them what to do. Leaning forward, she kissed Steve passionately. "Be gentle with him, my darling."

 

One hand on Bucky's hip, Steve guided himself to Bucky's entrance, and slid into him, the bottom man moaning louder than he expected. Peggy smiled, watching them move together. Steve's eyes closed momentarily, but when he would open them, they were trained on Bucky. Peggy had them slow and gentle knowing that it would build them up, until they both just wanted to let loose.

 

"P--Please," Bucky asked his hand reaching for her again. Smiling, she leaned down and kissed him, as she slid under him.

 

"You may."

 

Steve moving with him, they adjusted so that Bucky and Steve were thrusting at the same time. It was still fairly cautious, Peggy not having given the word yet. But her nails dug into Steve's forearm, and Bucky's shoulder, and that told them everything they needed to increase pace and force.

 

Steve had his arm under both their heads, both facing him, Bucky and Steve's hands on each others hips, their forearms resting on Peggy's, who was sleeping, as the bruises formed from her collar to thigh. Steve raised his hand and gently ran his fingers over a few bite marks on Bucky's skin. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Steve. "She's a biter, it seems."

 

The blond chuckled. "Yeah, well, so are we."

 

Bucky looked over her body. "Damn."

 

Peggy smiled. "I can hear you, you know."

 

"I think the whole city heard you."

 

"She's been holding it in, so we didn't bother you," Steve informed him.

 

Bucky leaned down and kissed the back of Peg's head, in appreciation of her thinking of him, even when he wasn't ready for this. Not that he knew exactly what 'this' was. "So, now that we've all gotten this out of our system... what now?"

 

Peg frowned and looked up at Steve, who was looking between the two of them, a little surprised by Bucky's implication. Peggy rolled over, and looked at him. "Out of our system? You really think that we've been waiting seventy years for a oncer?"

 

"Or fiver..." Steve interjected.

 

"Fiver is currency, love. James... this... whatever this is, is the three of us. It just feels right, all three of us... or am I completely off?"

 

She looked at Steve, who kept his eyes on Bucky. "Peg's right."

 

Her eyes then looked at Bucky, whose eyes were watering. "You really want me?"

 

Peggy looked over her shoulder at Steve, and grinned. "Darling, let's show James how much we want him."

 

For the next several hours, (the serums that both men had been injected with did wonders for their endurance) none of them could definitively judge up, or down, or whose hands or teeth belonged to whom. Afterward, Bucky was in the middle, and sleeping peacefully.

 

Peggy brushed his hair out of his face. "He might actually get some rest, now."

 

Reaching over, Steve put his hand at the back of Peggy's head and gently pulled her to him, so he could kiss her. "I love you, Pegs."

 

"I love you too, Steve."

 

"Marry me."

 

Looking up at him, she stroked his cheek gently. "And James? I don't want him feeling left out, and while no one in this time minds that we're shagging, marrying more than one person is still frowned upon."

 

Steve stroked her cheek. "Well, Buck and I talked about it, and this was always the plan. You and I would be married, legally, and the three of us could still..."

 

Sitting up completely, she looked at him. "When?"

 

That sly little smirk that Peggy had always loved, surfaced on Steve's lips. "Seventy years ago."

 

"You spoke about it, after that night?"

 

He shrugged. "It was obvious we both loved you, and of course we loved each other... we just hoped you loved us both. We were going to ask you, after we stopped that HYRDRA train, but, when he fell--" Steve swallowed hard. Even with Bucky right there, leg draped over one of Steve's, it was still hard to think about. "There was no point in saying anything, I didn't want to upset you."

 

Leaning over, she kissed him again. "Times have changed, my love. Let's see what James thinks now. Decisions are for the three of us, now, and I don't want to--"

 

Steve kissed her passionately, and gently moved over to her, leaving Bucky in the middle of the bed. "I love that you care about him, love, that you worry about him."

 

Wanting to show his appreciation, he slid his hard erection into her, and reminded her that she wasn't always in charge.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 8 - New Paths

**CHAPTER 8**  
New Paths

Life now was even more different than Peggy ever dreamed it would be. Of course, she had been around for most major historical events since the first world war, but in her personal life. Steve still preferred the newspaper, but both Peggy and Bucky used electronics. Bucky, because Tony had made him a tablet that even the Hulk couldn't break, and he wasn't worried about getting to excited and crushing it with his hand. And Peggy, because she was on the go most of the time, and needed something both portable and more useful than paper.

"But it's paper! What's more useful than that?" Steve asked her, when she explained it.

"The entire internet at my fingertips, while I'm on my way to work," she told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bucky put his hand on her lower back, which dipped a little, as he played a driving game on his tablet. "And it's fun, Stevie. Right now, I'm driving in Monte Carlo."

Peg looked at the screen. "That doesn't look anything like Monte Carlo."

Bucky made a non-committal sound, not really caring about the details of it all, his eyes focused on the screen. Steve shrugged, and went into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast. They had their areas of expertise in the house, Peggy shopped for groceries, and paid the bills, Steve cooked, and Bucky cleaned, although they all helped where they could. The three of them were a well oiled machine, but even those needed tune ups now and then.

Kissing the top of Bucky's head, Peggy went over to Steve, and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Talk to me."

Steve shrugged, and kept moving around the kitchen, requiring Peggy to move with him. Finally, he put his arms behind him, and held her closer to him. "It's just-- not what I imagined."

"You thought this would be like 1945, and we'd be the flat that time forgot?" Steve thought about it, and realized how ridiculous it sounded. "I wish we could, things were different, not as complicated, but, 1945 was the worst year of my life, and HYDRA gave me dementia. That was the year I lost both of you, I was dismissed as nothing more than your old girlfriend and worthless otherwise, I was shot, twice, and the only ones who still cared about me were Dugan, and Howard. Which, if you recall were not always the most pleasant experiences, and almost always ended with someone in pain because they kept trying to touch." Steve smiled, remembering the time Dugan tried to put his head on Peggy's chest, on a mission. He'd thought she was asleep, and the other Commandos had money on if she would kill him or not. "I'm perfectly happy now. I'm not what I once was, but none of us are. You, my darling, have become somewhat of a pessimist. James is dealing with having been tortured for the better part of a century. And me... I'm a jaded, bitter old woman in a body that's not the one I came into this world in, and I'm not doing anything of value."

"Yes you are, Peg."

"Steve. I go in, I fire people from their jobs, and reorder companies, and they pay me a ridiculous amount of money to do so. I'm miserable. I'd rather put on tights and go out with you."

"No."

She pulled her head away from his back, to look at him, defensively.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't want to put you in danger."

"But you and James can go out into danger, but not me?"

"Well-- it's different."

"How many SHIELD agents do you know have been able to retire?"

"What?"

"Retire? Not get killed, but actually retire. And can be so confident as to retire and not hide underground?"

"Well Fury--"

"Disappeared, and not very well, I know exactly where he is."

"But you're not--"

"Careful Stevie," Bucky warned him, not having looked up from his tablet.

"James, love, do you want me to go with you to your appointment?"

He stood up, his hair short, like it was when they were all younger, and he went and kissed them both. "Nah, I'll text you if I need you. Love you two, please don't fight."

"Maybe if your boyfriend didn't think I was completely helpless, we wouldn't be fighting."

"We're not fighting," Steve reminded her, as she let go of him, and began to walk away. He put his hands on her hips, and pulled her back to him. "What we are going to do is find something that Peg likes to do, and get her a job doing it."

Bucky looked at Peg, who looked doubtful. "Yeah, looks like we have a new Avenger." He kissed Peggy again, who nipped his lower lip playfully. "No, stop that, I've got to go. But, I think that I will be spanking you later, for that." She raised an eyebrow. "Well... I'll try."

She laughed, and kissed him once more, and he kissed Steve's forehead, before heading off to go talk to the therapist that both Peggy and Steve had gone to, to try and help. "I don't like letting him go alone," Peggy told Steve, leaning back into his arms. "I understand why he has to do it by himself, but I don't like it."

Steve held her tightly, burying his face in her neck, falling more in love with her, for how much she loved him and Bucky. "I know, baby. Come on, let's try and find something you want to do for work."

"And if I want to be an Avenger?"

"Then I'm getting Tony to make you a suit out of Adamantium." Wrinkling her nose, she laughed as he threw her over his shoulder, and took her to the bedroom, tossing her on the bed, as he got his notebook, setting it on her midsection, and bridging himself over her hips. "What do you like to do?"

"You and James."

He went to write it down, then looked up at her, which made her giggle. "Peg..."

"All right. I rather like helping people. Really helping, not pretending to help. I like being active, I can't bear sitting behind a desk. I do miss my billy club..." Steve looked up at her, knowing what she was doing. Being an agent was what Peggy had excelled at, when women were mostly confined to desks. She is a living legend, but SHIELD was rubble, and with how things had ended, it wasn't coming back any time soon.

"Come on, Peg... we need to be realistic."

"You asked me what I liked to do. I'm telling you. If it's not shagging the hell out of you and James, it's being an agent. That was my first love, sorry darling." Peggy ran her fingers through his hair, and down his cheek. "Let's go away for a few weeks. Get out of the city for a bit. I'm off for a month, another company doesn't want me until after their quarterly meeting, let's go somewhere, I don't care where."

"Your place in England?"

"Okay, I do care where. No, it's an old lady's home, and it's not near the shore. If we go to Europe, we go to Scotland, Ireland, or the South of France. Let's talk on it, the three of us, and we'll figure it out."

Steve watched her, then kissed her. "Alright, baby, we'll talk at dinner."

"Alright, my darling."

"So, back to what you want to do for a living," he tried to steer.

"I'm going to get SHIELD back up, and back to what it is supposed to be. No HYDRA agents infiltrated my end of it, for the record. And I know a Brigadier General. He used to play in my office, when he and his grandfather would visit me at SHIELD. His granddad was Colonel Phillips. I couldn't believe he had children, much less grandchildren. His grandson turned out just like him, if you haven't met him."

"Peggy--"

"What? You and James can save the world, but I'm forced to strengthen corporations? No. I can't keep doing this. I'm going to speak with Glenn on Monday."

"I thought we were going away for a few weeks."

"Fine, it'll wait until we get back from holiday, but that's only giving me more time to formulate my ideas."

Steve put his head on her stomach. "There's nothing I can say, is there?"

"Probably not. But, with HYDRA, and Ultron, and I've talked to Phil about the things he's seen... there's a need for SHIELD, in it's original mission."

Sitting up, he kissed her. "Stubborn."

"You fell in love with me when I punched a man, my darling. Did you truly think that this would last long?"

He grinned. "No, I'm surprised it took this long." Setting the notebook aside, he pulled her to him, his hands slipping under her top.

"And I'm surprised this took as long as it did," she teased, flipping, so she was sitting on his hips.

 


	10. Chapter 9 - Starting Over

**CHAPTER 9**   
**Starting Over**

Looking around the office that was once the SSR, Peggy ran her hand over what was once her desk. She had used this building for storage, and HYDRA never came here, as she had it condemned, but untouchable. One would think someone would have thought that was suspicious. The building, of course, was fine, and Peggy was walking around it, alone. Coulson was coming back, his team, Bobbi Morse, and a number of her contacts, and a few new people that Coulson personally vouched for. She had had Fitz and Simmons deck the new place out from top to bottom in state of the art security, that they had created themselves. May had given her input in it, and it was nearly ready for occupation. The underground facilities were turned into training rooms, and barracks for recruits. The ground floor was their front, as a construction company. The rest of the floors were offices and various laboratories. The building would open up first thing in the morning, but Peggy wanted to do one last walk through.

"So, this was it?"

Turning, Peggy saw her men standing in the doorway that, so many times, she wished she would see them walk through. She smiled, and put her hands on her old desk. "Seventy years old, and this damn thing still sits here."

They both walked to her, Steve sat on the desk, while Bucky took her chair, and pulled her into his lap. Smiling, she leaning into him, looking up at Steve. "This is where I spent the worst year of my life. Ignored, for the most part, and when I took my own fate into my hands, I was arrested, nearly killed a few times, and Howard Stark had to face the SSR and prove he wasn't a traitor..."

"Howard had to what?" Steve asked.

Peggy frowned. "Have I never told you about that?"

Bucky kissed the back of her neck. "You don't like talking about the times we weren't with you."

"I'm sorry, my loves... Let me tell you about it." Peggy then told them about her time after the war, and Howard, and fighting the woman who nearly brought down Howard Stark, and she felt Bucky shift uncomfortably, when she described her time in the Baltic.

"Why do I know the name Jack Thompson?" Steve asked, trying to place the name. He was so good at names and faces, why couldn't he place that one?

"You had to chase him out of my room at the VA a couple times. When he found out I was there, he would want to come back and talk about how nice my ass used to be."

Bucky's hands went from around her waist, and down the sides of her hips. "I like it."

Peggy laughed. "You two were always the only ones who could touch or talk about it."

"Come on, you two, let's get out of here. Go up and see Peg's office," Steve suggested, grinning.

Taking the elevator to the top floor, Peggy led them to her office, where there was a sofa for the two of them to take up, when they came to visit, and her desk, with lots of computer screens. "Shouldn't you have an actual wall, and not a glass one?" Bucky pointed out.

Peggy closed the door. "Protocol 1358634," she said aloud.

"Protocol 1358634, voice signature Margaret Carter," said a female voice, the wall becoming solid black.

"Punch it."

Both men stared at her. "What?" they both said.

"James. Metal arm. Punch the wall."

"But--"

"Trust me."

Bucky looked at Steve, who held up both his hands, clearly denying responsibility of Peggy's request. Still unsure about this, Bucky put his hands on Peggy's shoulders, and put her behind Steve, which made her sigh, but she knew he wouldn't do it otherwise. Reaching back, Buck punched the wall. And nothing happened. Not even a dent. Nothing. "Peg--"

"Coulson ran into a gentleman who could make his skin become any material around him. That, is an adamantium wall. Protocol 62754." The voice repeated the protocol, identified Peggy, then the wall became glass again. "I had some of our best and brightest use his DNA to create walls. The whole building it outfitted with them. Not everyone has the authorization, of course, but everyone can at least make them go from glass to a whiteboard, or a computer screen."

Smiling, she sat behind her desk, and straightened a few things, before being ready to go out to celebrate.

"Any HYDRA try to infiltrate?" Steve asked.

"Three. They think they've succeeded. One is my assistant."

They frowned, not liking the nonchalance of her tone.

"Peggy--" began Steve, but Peggy held up a hand.

"I know what you're going to say, but they need to be reminded of who we are. Tomorrow, everyone is having an impromptu dental check, it only looks like a meeting. Those that refuse, are imprisoned. HYDRA apparently still uses those bloody cyanide tooth capsules. What we have as 'fluoride' is actually an agent that detects traces of cyanide, and it will turn the tooth green. There are also full body scans at every door that detect if someone has something non-biological in them. They're so thorough, someone swallowed a penny, and it wouldn't let him into the building. I'm not allowing the mistakes of arrogance to overshadow what SHIELD should have been."

"Pretty impressive, Pegs," Bucky told her, kissing her temple.

"Thank you."

Steve smiled at her, glad to see her excited about work. "Come on, dinner's on me."

Bucky and Peggy looked at one another, and grinned. "You owe me, James Barnes."

"I know."

Steve frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Any time dinner is 'on you', we go to Grimaldi's."

Steve watched them. "No--"

"Yes," the other two said in unison.

"I was thinking we'd try some place new..."

"No you weren't, you're just trying to cover up that you're completely predictable," Peggy told him, sliding her arm around his waist

"What did you two bet?"

They smirked. "You'll find out..."

"Oh, I like those kinds of bets," Steve said, grinning, just imagining what they would be getting up to tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She could tell when Steve had eaten too much, even for him, when he snored. Smiling, she felt comforted by him holding her to his chest, arm draped over her, to touch Bucky. Even in the darkness, she could tell that he was awake.

"What's wrong, love?" she whispered, knowing that something was bothering him.

"Nothing, Pegs, sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow."

"Don't lie to me, James, I know something is bothering you, ever since I told you about my time at the SSR, after I lost you and Steve." Her hand moved from his chest to his cheek. She swallowed, seeing the sadness in his eyes, from the glow of the streetlights outside. "You were there. I was in the same building as you, and I had no idea... I could have saved you..." she whispered, realizing.

"No, Pegs, don't do that."

Tears stung her eyes. "But it's true. I was right there. Right there, and I didn't find you..."

Bucky moved even closer, and held her to his chest, trying not to disturb Steve, but it was too late. Stirring, he frowned, hearing Peggy cry, and seeing how upset Bucky was, the super soldier sat up. "Peg?"

Pulling away, she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you, darling." She turned to kiss him, but he wasn't so easily distracted.

"Talk to me."

"I'm a bit hot tonight, I think I'm going to sleep on the couch, is all. You know how I get."

Peggy had used that excuse billions of times, when it came to her male superiors. Phillips was the only one who called bullshit on it. Until Steve and Bucky. Both of them grabbed her, when she tried to get out of bed, and pulled her close. "Don't you dare, Margaret Carter," Steve warned, holding them close, so Peggy was sandwiched between them.

"We know that you're good for another week and a half, so don't try and use that crap on us."

"Now, tell me what's going on."

Peggy sighed, and looked at Bucky, who kissed her. "It's okay, babe."

"When I was telling you about the SSR, post-war, James tensed up when I told you both about the time I was in the Baltic... apparently he was in that building, and I didn't know. I didn't find him, and I didn't save him," Peggy explained, beginning to cry again, both men holding her tighter.

"Oh, baby, that's in the past. I regret not doing so many things differently. If I had done things differently, then maybe we could have been like this seventy years ago, and we would be the way we were. Not having to learn who we are now, and each other," Steve told her, kissing her forehead.

"Peg, there's no way you would have known to look for me, you thought I was dead, and for good reason, you could not have possibly known I was there. I was barely conscious, I heard gunfire, and you were shouting, but I couldn't call out, I thought I was hallucinating, up until you told us today."

In truth, he had tried to say her name, and they sedated him, to keep her from finding them, as they sneaked out of the facility, before part of it exploded. That facility was when they took notice of Peggy Carter as more than what most men had considered her to be. They kept surveillance on her, even when she was in the building, giving orders, and how quickly the men followed her command. Both HYDRA and the KGB knew that she was a force to be reckoned with. That was when they knew Peggy was dangerous. HYDRA was smart, they waited. Leviathan, who were involved in the KGB, instead kept pushing, and lost. They lost because they underestimated one little brunette. And HYDRA nearly won, because they knew not to, and waited until she was unable to help.

 


	11. Chapter 10- Surrealism

**CHAPTER 10**   
**Surrealism**

Peggy coming home late had become a regular occurrence, since she restarted SHIELD, mostly from interrogations from the HYDRA agents attempting to infiltrate. By the time she showered at night, Bucky and Steve were ready for bed. She was glad they at least had each other, while she got everything running smoothly, especially since they had to postpone their vacation so she could get SHIELD back. If she had only had one of them, she would feel bad for him being alone, but since there was three of them, no one was ever alone. Not unless it was by choice. Peggy was alone at night for work, although she wished she could be with them more. Brushing her hair in the bathroom, she heard the door open behind her, and she looked up in the mirror and saw Steve leaning against the doorway, in just his boxers.

"Hey, I know you," he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Smiling, she leaned into him, turning her head to kiss his temple. "I think you do. You look vaguely familiar." Steve kissed her bare shoulder. "Is James asleep?"

"I most certainly am not," came his voice from the bed.

"It's late, you both need rest."

"So do you, now get your sweet ass in here, so we can make love to you."

Peggy had noticed how he was careful about how he said that now. Once, he had slapped Peggy's ass and said 'Let's fuck', and Steve nearly had a heart attack. That was probably the only time Steve was angry at Bucky for anything.

Steve had also noticed, and kissed her neck. "Come on, we decided we wanted the neighbors to hear you moan both our names, to see how long we get dirty looks. Buck thinks it'll only last a month, and I say until they move, or-- you know."

"Die! You said until they die."

Peggy laughed.

"You said that, I only implied it."

"I love you two. You both know that, don't you?" she told them.

"Yes, now you two get in here," Bucky called from the other room.

Peggy followed Steve back to bed, taking off her bathrobe, and slipping in between them. And they showed her how much they missed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, Steve's phone started going off, loudly. All three sat bolt upright, two pulling out weapons. Steve shook his head at both of them. "I really need to start disarming you two before we go to sleep," he sighed.

"You can try, I think Peg keeps them up her--" Bucky was immediately silenced by the glare Steve sent his way.

"Steve, honestly, if James wants to talk dirty, let him. I kind of like it, actually." Bucky kissed the side of her head. Steve bristled at the thought of Peggy hearing bad language, which only made her roll her eyes. "Steve?"

He was checking his phone. "Hm? Oh, Buck, we have to go, Nat's calling us together."

Both men kissed Peggy, and rushed out the door. The brunette got dressed, and went into SHIELD, the night crew surprised to see her, since she hadn't been gone long. Going into her office, she pulled up the situation that the Avengers were dealing with, and had agents on standby for intel gathering afterwards, and clean up. It was a while, but she received word that the Avengers had won, no casualties, and that there would be a full report on Peggy's desk by noon. Knowing that Steve and Bucky would be home soon, and be tired, she went home to make them something to eat. She was a terrible cook, but she could manage waffles, since the maker told her when to take them off of it.

Getting home, she plugged in the waffle iron, the various toppings on the counter, she preferred strawberries and peaches, Bucky liked chocolate chips, and Steve liked apple cinnamon. There was canned whipped cream in the refrigerator, which all of them discovered that they liked, in and out of the bedroom.

Steve had come home one night, Bucky and Peggy were cuddled on the couch, spraying the whipped topping in each others mouths, and looked up guiltily when he caught them. Without a word, he sat on the other side of Bucky, and they cuddled and passed it around. Since then, they've had to buy it in bulk.

Peggy carefully followed the directions for the mix, knowing that any deviation, and she would completely ruin them. Hearing a creak in the bedroom, Peggy looked up briefly, but went back to what she was doing. Setting the batter to the side, she hummed as if she was still preparing breakfast, but she found one of the guns they kept hidden around the house. The firearm in her left hand, she would need her right for power, in case they grabbed the gun.

"Well this is interesting..." came a man's voice, coming out of the bedroom, a voice she didn't recognize. "Three people living in one house, two rooms, and yet, one room only seems to be storage."

He came into Peggy's view, a skull mask over his face, wearing black, guns around his waist, and strapped to his back. He was not screwing around.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Crossbones, that's who the hell I am."

"Is that what your mother named you?"

"Yeah, Mother HYDRA."

Peggy sighed.

"Will you lot not just die already?"

She kept her firearm hidden as she seemed to continue making waffles.

"Cut off one head--"

"Yes, yes, I'm really very tired of hearing that."

She raised her gun and fired at his head. He jumped to the side, the bullets missing him, and Peggy ducked down and moved to the side, ready for him to open fire, but he didn't. She was to be taken alive. While he wouldn't use deadly force, she would.

Peg listened for him moving around. He was trying to bluff, and go one way, but she was waiting for him when he came around the corner, she shot again, and got him in the shoulder, but he grabbed her wrist with one hand, and her hair by the other.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I'm guessing that you like this sort of thing. They want you alive... they didn't really specify beyond that."

His grip tightened around her wrist, she could feel the bones breaking. Gritting her teeth, she glared at him. She wouldn't let him know she was in pain. "That's not the first time I've heard that... so predictable."

She kneed him in the groin, only for her knee to hit protective gear.

"So are you, Director Carter." Reaching behind her, she picked up the waffle iron, and hit him in the face with it, with all of her strength, he let her go, and she began to run. switching hands, she shot at him again, but he ran at her, and tackled her to the ground. He used his entire body to pin her down, and she could see his dark eyes, where part of his mask had burned off from the waffle iron. His skin was burned, but it was over top of more burn scars. Peggy tried to reach up but he had both of her wrists, so she head-butted him, hearing the sickening crunch of a nose breaking. He was bleeding now, which he spit at her. "You will learn your lesson, bitch. Know your place."

There was a fire in her blue eyes, when she looked up at him, her forehead purpling already from where she had broken his nose. "My place is standing over your dead body... Bitch."

Taking both her wrists in one hand, he groped her. "No, your place is that mouth on my cock."

"Go ahead and try."

"I'm plenty man for you, you won't need two at once, with me."

Angry, she began to lash out, refusing to stay still, trying to reach the knife under the coffee table that Bucky had put there. Steve had called them paranoid, but both had been through more than they would ever admit to Steve. The more Peggy fought, the more frustrated he got, and finally just started punching her in the face. She would make a comment each time.

"James hits harder than that, when he rolls over." "Where'd you learn to punch? The old lady next door?" "Come on, Steve screws me harder than that." The angrier he got, the less interested in her body he would be, and he would just knock her unconscious. Finally, he did, and she shut up. He picked her up, and carried her down the fire escape, and into a car, and driving away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long before Steve and Bucky came home, exhausted, and a little sore, but no real damage. "Peg?" Steve asked, smelling something cooking. When there was no response, he shrugged, but Bucky put a hand on his shoulder.

"Steve--" he said, staring at the blood on the floor.

"Peggy!" Steve called frantically, and ran around the apartment, hoping that she was there somewhere.

Bucky, instead, went into the kitchen. He was nearly sick to see that she had been making them breakfast, and her cell phone was still on the counter. He looked at Steve. "I'll call SHIELD, you call Tony and Sam."

Within ten minutes, all of the Avengers, Coulson and his team were standing in the living room.

Wanda was shaking, wishing that she had put Peggy in a body with super powers, or something. Vision had his hand on Wanda's shoulder, and Tony was rambling at Coulson, clearly upset that his godmother was missing.

"There are a lot of bullets, Coulson, but only from one gun," Jemma told him.

"Pegs wouldn't go without a hell of a fight, the gun's on the kitchen floor," Steve explained, pacing around. Bucky was sitting on the couch, his face in his hands.

"Why wouldn't she go for the bedroom? It was easier to get to than the front door?" May asked, looking at it all.

"Knife," Bucky mumbled, everyone looking at him.

"What, Buck?" Steve asked him, freezing in place.

In response, Bucky lifted the coffee table, to reveal the large hunting knife strapped underneath it. "She was going for the knife. That's the gun we keep in the cabinet. She was going for the next closest weapon."

"Erm.. oh..." Fitz mumbled, picking something up off the floor.

May tried to get between Leo and Steve, but Steve got to him first. "Oh?"

Leo held out his hand, showing a button. Steve frowned. "That's a new one, she just got it last week..."

Phil pulled up the SHIELD security footage of Peggy being in the office, during the time Steve and Bucky were gone.

"She was monitoring the Avengers, had SHIELD on standby for intel and cleanup. It appears that is what she was wearing. Every SHIELD agent, and Talbot now know she's missing."

"Talbot?" Steve asked.

"She didn't tell you? He's Colonel Phillips' grandson."

Steve looked at Bucky who shrugged, clearly he didn't know. Tony nodded. "We hung out as kids, when Aunt Peggy would keep us. We loved when she babysat, it meant pizza and whatever movie we wanted to watch," he mumbled, as if none of this was really happening. "There's no tracker on her? Vision, can you--"

Vision nodded, and scanned the blood samples. "Two donors. One is Margaret Carter. The Second: Brock Rumlow. Aka Crossbones."

Steve's entire body language changed. He went from frantic, to calmly pissed. "This morning was a diversion." He looked up at Bucky, who looked back at him.

Sam looked guilty for not being sure Rumlow was dead, after the collapse of SHIELD, Bucky was not as calm about being angry as Steve.

Coulson looked at May, who took her tablet to Steve. "Brock Rumlow. HYDRA agent. Presumed dead in the collapse of the Triskelion," she read off. "We assume Peggy isn't dead, if she was, he would have left her here. They need her for something, we're just not sure if it's something she knows, or you."

Steve looked at Bucky, who nodded. "Thank you, Agent May, Bucky and I will take it from here."

She raised an eyebrow. "And where will you start?"

"The fire escape. The door was locked from the inside, when we got home."

Coulson pulled feeds from every security camera on the block to see if any of them caught a vehicle pulling out of the alley, but none of them had an angle where he could see. "Nothing, let's see what facial recognition pulls up."

"Don't think it'll do much good," Natasha finally spoke up, from the kitchen, picking up the waffle iron, and opening it, skin and fabric on the inside. "He's wearing a mask." She peeled the fabric from the mostly cool appliance, and looked at the design. "There's a design, what is that?"

Clint looked over her shoulder. "Skull. I've got the same one for Halloween." Everyone looked at him. "What?" He walked over to Steve, and nodded. "I've got a list of known and suspected strongholds for HYDRA and their affiliates. Quinjet is on the roof and ready to go."

"No, it's just Bucky and I."

Everyone stood there, and looked at him, all determined.

"I don't think you realize the impact that she's had on everyone, it's not just you, Rogers," Wanda spoke up.

Steve looked around at everyone in the room, and he could see that they were all thinking of her, and they all wanted to find her.

Vision was thinking of Edwin Jarvis's memories of Peggy, their adventures together, seeing her strength when no one wanted her to succeed.

Wanda saw the inside of Peggy's mind, replaying her happiest times, at war, with Steve at her side.

Natasha saw the woman who let Clint give her a chance.

Clint saw the only one who actually believed in him, as a kid.

Coulson and May both saw the original agent, the one they aspired to be.

Fitz saw the woman who visited him in the academy, because she knew his grandfather in the war. Simmons saw her hero.

Sam saw the original badass.

Tony saw the last of his family.

Steve and Bucky saw their lover laughing at how ridiculous they were.

Bruce walked into the room. "So... I see I've missed a lot."

All eyes turned to him, and he moved to sit with Tony on the couch. An idea hit Sam.

"Wanda, your powers came from Loki's scepter, right?"

"Yes..."

"The scepter has the same general signature as the tesseract that you all tracked when you were tracking Loki? Banner, you think you and I could modify it to track Wanda's signature? It's a stretch, but since that's how Peggy's... you know, maybe she's giving off that same juju."

Banner looked at him, a little surprised by the idea. "Y--Yeah, I think that could work, actually."

"Then we should get to Tony's."

Vision looked at Wanda, who had put her hand to her head. "Wanda?"

"I still can't get into her mind. It's darkness."

He nodded. "Perhaps you should rest?"

"No, I want to help find her."

The Avengers got into their jet with half the list, and the SHIELD team in theirs with the other half, Tony, Bruce and Sam went back to Stark Industries, and began to rig the tracker to look for traces of Wanda's powers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groaning, Peggy felt like she had been hit by a train.

"Good, you are awake."

Opening the one eye she could, she looked up at a man standing in front of her. She was chained in an X shape from the ceiling, keeping her limbs away from one another, and her body. Damn. She hated when they were smart.

"And who are you?" she asked, with a sigh, as if not actually interested in the answer.

"You mean, your Captain never told you about me?"

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Honestly? You've kidnapped the hero's girlfriend? Idiots. Can any of you be any more stereotypical? Your hired muscle claiming that I only had to be alive, and in no particular condition, and now this? Pathetic. Because, I'll have this place burned to the ground before he even realizes I'm gone."

He chuckled beneath his mask.

"That is something I would very much believe. Which is why you are nowhere of importance. But, I do want to pick your brain."

"You can try, better men have."

"Ah, yes, HYDRA. That was unfortunate. I believe I will have more success."

"And not even an original idea. Someone else's idea. Is nothing new and exciting anymore?" The man in front of her tensed up. "What? You've run out of cliché ideas? Next, you'll have a death ray pointed at my head, tell me your entire plan, and use up so much energy that SHIELD flags the building and arrests you before you shut up."

Even though his face was covered, she could see that he was glaring at her. His hand found her throat, and he began to squeeze. Peggy glared back at him, and smirked. "What is so funny?"

"If you want something, you're going to have to try harder than that. Clearly you are unaware who my lover is." She didn't want to bring Bucky into this.

"Captain America."

"The man was not gentle before the serum, and couldn't be gentle if he wanted to. Which, he doesn't. You'll have to try something that doesn't feel like he should be seducing me."

Crying out in anger, he gripped her throat tighter. Eventually, she lost consciousness again. Zemo fumed, pondering if it was even worth keeping her alive. She would be out of his way, dead, but she would be so useful alive.

Then, he thought about it. He needed her knowledge, but she would not give it to him willingly. If he convinced her that she was his, then possibly she could turn against the Captain and his Avengers, and SHIELD. This woman held the knowledge that so many dreamed of, and she did nothing with it.

He got her onto a bed, and had her strapped down, an IV with a combination of a hallucinogen and anti-psychotics dripping slowly into her veins, whispering that she belonged to Helmut Zemo, that she loved him and not Steve Rogers, that it was all an act to get information. And that SHIELD was really meant to give him information.

As she awoke, she felt so heavy, and all around her were explosions, and distorted figures, some of them seemed to be on fire. Eyes wide in terror, Peggy looked between a blue man, who seemed to have been slashed, and was bleeding waterfalls of blood down his chest, and a glowing purple man, trying to figure out what they were, and what they were doing.

Looking down, she saw the IV. All she knew is that she had to get out of there. Ripping the needle from her arm, she rolled off the bed, stumbling. The noise around her was unbearable, and she ran from it. No one seemed to pay her any mind, as she found a large door, and climbed through it.

There was noise out here too, but it was screaming. Clamping her hands over her ears, she tried to drown it out, but she couldn't. She could still hear the screaming. A melting metal mass grabbed her arms, and gripped her tightly, as another figure came up to her, and stabbed her in the neck, and everything went black.

 


	12. Chapter 11 - Road to Recovery

**CHAPTER 11**   
**Road to Recovery**

"We've run blood tests, and the results should be back soon, but Cap--" Coulson swallowed, looking up at Steve Rogers, who was still in uniform. "When Agents May and Peterson found her, she was screaming with her hands over her ears... We don't know exactly what he gave her, but it wasn't good. They had to sedate her."

Agent Simmons came up to them. "He gave her some mutated hallucinogen and an anti-psychotic, which makes no sense. It would do nothing but confuse the brain..."

"He was trying to confuse her to give her a safe haven..." Bucky spoke up. "He was driving her insane, so that he could control her."

A silence fell over the room where they were all waiting. "Will she recover?" Tony asked, his voice shaking a little, his eyes the only true giveaway for how frightened he was.

Jemma felt a little shy, all these eyes on her, important eyes. "I honestly don't know, we will have to wait until she wakes, once the drugs are out of her system.

Steve nodded, and went to sit next to Peggy's bed, no one following him, not even Bucky. If he followed, a fight would ensue, and he just wanted Peggy to be okay, they could argue later.

May and Peterson were stationed to protect Peggy and Cap around the clock, so that Steve didn't have to be on alert constantly. Bucky sat in the observation room, and hid how upset he was by all of this. It was well after midnight, when Coulson came into the observation room. "Sergeant Barnes?" He had never really met Bucky, and didn't know what to call him.

"Bucky's fine," he told him, his eyes not leaving Steve and Peg, wishing he could go into the room, and lay his head by her hip, holding her hand, letting her know that he was there too. But their lives were private, and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Bucky... Rumlow wants to talk to you."

That got his attention. "If I go in there, I'll kill him."

"Which is why he's in a secure cell where he can't get out, and no one can get in, without my authorization, or Director Carter's."

"Why does he want to talk to me?"

"He seems to think you have the answers to his questions. He says he will answer our questions, if we answer his."

"He's going to ask me about Steve and Peggy."

"Probably."

"No."

Coulson nodded. "He's been saying things... about Director Carter."

"What kind of things?"

"Things that would get him castrated if she heard them."

Bucky saw red.

"Fine, but only his answers to your questions get recorded. No one can watch the conversation as it happens, either."

That made Coulson nervous, but he saw the determination on Bucky's face.

"Deal."

Bucky followed him, to where Rumlow was being detained, and he went into the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the camera turn off, and then he stood in front of the man, wearing what looked like gray scrubs, standard issue. "I answer your questions, you answer mine, if not, I get to kill you."

Rumlow scoffed. "Sure."

"You forget. I'm not Steve. He has a conscious, he would feel guilty. I would sleep much better if I killed you."

His smirk twitched only slightly, giving away that he believed Bucky.

"Fine. I go first. What's she like in the sack? I tried, but she put up a fight, and I ran outta time."

Bucky stood up and walked out. He found Coulson, and shook his head. "He won't have any information that we can't get from Zemo."

"He might know where other HYDRA cells are."

"He assumes a lot, and they don't dignify a response. Peg would punch him in the nuts for just the first question. He also just admitted to trying to rape her. If Steve finds out... I've seen Steve react to men who were rude, by fighting them in an alley. If he knows that a man other than him touched his girl? There's a reason Peggy doesn't tell him when guys harass her. Steve would lose his mind."

Coulson nodded.

"Director Carter set up new prisons, one that Hank Pym helped build. We'll put him in that one."

He turned the camera back on, and Rumlow was laughing, and making commentary about Peggy. Bucky tensed up. "Can we muzzle him, too?"

Coulson watched him, then nodded. "You really love her, don't you?"

"What? Of course, just like I love Steve..." his tone was casually angry. Still pissed from what Rumlow was saying, but not like Coulson had been the one to hit a nerve. His statement was true, he did love Peggy and Steve equally, and he knew they loved him, he just worried that their love for one another was more than their love for him.

"No, you're in love with her."

"What? You don't believe what Rumlow's saying? That's she's got both of us on leashes, or we have her on one? Or whatever bullshit he's coming out with."

"No."

"It doesn't matter. I should get back to them."

The acting director nodded, and Bucky went back to the observation room, only to find it closed. No one was in there, but he couldn't get in. Steve saw him, and came to the doorway. "What are you doing, Buck?"

"I just wanted to keep an eye on you two."

"Then do it in here. When she wakes up, she'll want us both to be there."

Bucky doubted that very much, but he followed Steve, and sat on the other side of their girl.

"Rumlow is under the impression that we are all screwing," Bucky said pointedly, not sure if anyone was listening in.

"Is that all he had to say?"

"Pretty much." Steve didn't need to know anything else.

"He tried to touch her, didn't he?"

"I don't know, Steve."

"Both her wrists are broken, and he used his right hand to beat her. Only one reason to beat someone while holding them down, Buck."

"Coulson's transporting him to a prison now, maybe Zemo will be able to give the info they want."

"What if she's not... her, when she wakes up?"

Bucky sighed. "I don't know, Stevie. I guess we'll just have to do for her, what you both did for me."

Steve looked up at Bucky, he'd been crying, worried about Peggy. "Agent Simmons said that the combination of drugs resembles an actual mental break, instead of just a 'bad trip' as Sam calls it."

Buck gently stroked the back of Peg's hand. "There are a lot of people here to support her. It'll be fine. Sleep, we'll deal with everything in the morning."

Nodding, Steve put his head on the bed, next to Peggy, and Bucky leaned back in his seat, and fell asleep watching them.

When they awoke the next morning, it was to Peggy sitting bolt upright, and both men stood, ready to fight. Realizing that there was no threat, Steve went to her side, and took her hand in both of his. "Pegs?"

She looked at him, slowly, as if she wasn't sure if he was really there. "I'm not sure if I want tea, or a hot dog," she said.

"How does your head feel?" Bucky asked.

"Stuffed."

"That's normal, you just need rest."

"I'm supposed to feel like there's fuzz in my head?"

"Not all the time, but after everything that happened, yeah."

She nodded, but swayed, and leaned back. "Dizzy."

"Also normal. You're coming down off a really high dose of some pretty powerful drugs. I'm going to see if I can get some tea for you."

Bucky left, and Steve stroked Peg's cheek. "What do you remember?" he asked her.

"That Picasso and Dali had a fight with my brain."

He smiled. "Well, sarcasm is a good sign."

Looking up at him, she smiled, and laced her fingers with his. "I've been through worse than this. I'm fine." She held up her hands, and looked at her casts. "Red and Blue? Really?"

"One for me to draw on, and one for Bucky."

"And how will I work? With my toes?"

Coulson walked into the room. "No working, not until you're cleared."

"By whom?" she asked pointedly, silently reminding him that she was the director.

"Psych eval."

Peggy groaned. "Fine, but I need a big English breakfast, and now. I haven't eaten in an eternity."

"Anything else?"

"Depends on how long I have to stay here."

"Until we're sure all the drugs are out of your system."

"So another few hours, probably. No, just the food, since I don't suppose I can get the report on what happened?"

"Coulson handed her the file. "But you've got better authority on that, with Cap and Bucky."

Smiling her thanks, Peggy's attention went to the file, as Bucky set the tea down, and pulled a carton of milk out of a pocket, then sugar. "You remembered."

"Course."

In fifteen minutes, there was a rather large breakfast plate in front of Peggy, and she was eating, Steve and Bucky eating with her. Once there was food in her system, Jemma tested her, and cleared her to go home.

"There's still a trace, but that will be there for a while, but it shouldn't effect you."

Peggy smiled. "Thank you Jemma."

The young girl nodded, and Peggy got out of bed. "Come on, you two, I want to go lay down in front of the telly."

Steve smiled, glad to see she was her bossy self again, but Bucky still had some concerns that he would share with Peggy, once they were alone. They got her home, and on the couch, and they sat on either side of her. They put their arms around her, intertwining them with each other, and the three of them sat there, with the old film channel on. It was Fred Astaire day, apparently, so there was a lot of singing and dancing on the television, but no one was really paying attention. The three of them just wanted to lay around and hold one another. Eventually, she fell asleep, with her head on Bucky's shoulder, her hand on Steve's thigh.

Sighing, Steve brushed her hair out of her face. "Maybe I should have gotten her that adamantium suit, after all."

Bucky carefully reached up and stroked Steve's cheek. "That would just piss her off, and you know it."

His head went back slightly, and his shoulders forward, as some semblance of a laugh came through his nose, as more of a sharp exhale. "Yeah, I know, but she could have been safe."

"No, because she would have left it right where it would have been. She's too proud for that, Steve. Even with two broken wrists, she wouldn't let us help. She ate all by herself, and she'll keep doing things her way. That's part of why we love her."

Steve nodded. "You're right, but I want to protect her."

"I know, I do too." Bucky kissed the top of her head gently. "Why don't you surprise her with lunch? Maybe that Greek place she really likes?" Steve frowned a little, looking at Peggy, not wanting her to be out of his sight for a moment. "I won't leave her. I promise, Steve."

Nodding, he picked up his phone, and ordered on his way out the door, so he wouldn't be gone any longer than he had to be. Once the door closed behind him, Peggy spoke. "What's wrong, James?"

He jumped a little, thinking she was asleep, but smiling, and kissing the top of her head. "Nothing, babe."

Sitting up, she looked at him. "I gather intelligence for a living, James Barnes, you can't lie to me."

He stroked her cheek lovingly. "Rumlow knows about us."

"I know."

"So now you're twice--"

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm not twice as vulnerable. I'm twice as protected, and you're right, I'm stubborn and want to take care of myself, but I know that if I'm in over my head, you and Steve both have my best interest at heart. And I don't care if the world knows about us--"

"Zemo didn't."

"No, I didn't tell him."

"Why?"

Her brow furrowed, she studied him.

"You think that because I didn't tell him that I was with you, too, I love Steve more."

"Peggy, that's not--"

"It's not true. Do you know why I didn't bring you into that? Because you're still healing, and HYDRA is angry that you've betrayed them. If they knew-- They would have killed me, and Steve. Killing me would only make Steve more dangerous than the Hulk, turning me against him would render him useless. You, however... killing me, would kill you. Steve's guilt makes him angry, yours makes you sad. I knew I could withstand torture, but to see me tortured and killed-- your mind would have been very easily manipulated back to their side. I couldn't let them do that to you. When you feel guilty, or are upset, you practically shut down."

Bucky laid down, putting his head in her lap, and she smiled, running her fingers through his hair gently. "I was so scared that he'd--" he couldn't even bare to say the words.

"I know, love. But I'm fine, because I know you and Steve, and I can read a situation. I wasn't anticipating the drugs, granted, but I knew he would try and torture me, and men like Rumlow, the Napoleons of the world, denied by women, and when I don't have one man in my bed, but two, it's pouring salt in the wound. I knew that if he got me down, he would try to climb on, and that he was on a timeframe. I just had to stall, until it was too close to the time you and Steve would be coming back. He didn't do anything but grope some, and you grab me harder than that when you're asleep," she teased, leaning down and kissing him.

"Thanks Peg."

"Now, what else is bothering you?"

He smiled up at her, just watching her look at him. "Steve and I have been fighting a lot lately, and I'm worried."

She smiled. "He's just stressed out. I have an idea, and let me handle it, okay? While I'd love to send the two of you on holiday without me, I don't think I'm going to be out of the sight of either of you for the foreseeable future. So, let's, the three of us, go to the South of France or something. I'll get a massage or something spa- related for several hours, and you two can have time to yourselves."

"We get time to ourselves, when you're at work," he reminded her, thinking of both of them cooking in nothing but their skivvies, when Peg has left early for work, or when they have time to make love, when she's late. And it's great, and it's even better when she's there too, but Steve's fuse had been shorter, lately.

"But he's worried that I'm not going to come home. Holiday will be good for us all, I think."

Bucky nodded, and leaned up and kissed her softly. "I love you, Peg."

"I love you too, James."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Peggy insisted that she had slept enough, and would stay on the couch, and they go to bed. Steve didn't like it, but Bucky convinced him that everything would be okay. When she was sure they were in bed, she curled up, under the blanket, rocking back and forth, trying to push the memories from the psychosis from her mind, unsuccessfully.

Every time her eyes closed, she was back in that trip. Nothing seemed real, and she felt sick. She tried to get up, but she couldn't move, she was strapped to that bed again. Had being back with Steve and Bucky been another hallucination? Zemo and Rumlow were both over her, grasping her, shaking her, telling her to wake up, that they were real. Peggy tried to push them off, but they held fast, and they kept saying her name.

Gasping for air, she opened her eyes, and found two, very worried pairs of blue eyes looking at her.

"Peggy?" Steve's voice was frantic, and Bucky was silent. He had experienced this before, he knew that Peggy didn't want to be touched, but it was exactly what she needed. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close. "Buck, give her room to breathe."

"She can breathe."

Peg was shaking from the dream, and still feeling sick, but she knew that she was safe. She took Steve's hand, and pulled him close. Giving in, he wrapped his arms around both of them, and they sat there on the couch like that. "Come to bed, Peggy, please."

"I don't want to."

He sighed, burying his face in her hair. "Let's get away for a while. I think we all need some time away," Steve suggested, and Bucky's hand found Steve's hip, and he gripped slightly, encouraging him, which made him smile. "Buck's in. What about you? And no, we won't go without you."

Peggy leaned into him slightly, Bucky moving with her. "That would be nice. I was actually going to suggest it, in the morning."

Steve held them tighter. "Good, we'll work out the details in the morning, but let's go to bed."

"I'm not feeling well, please, let me stay out here."

"Peg, you haven't eaten enough to actually get sick," Bucky reminded her. All of her meals had been distributed between him and Steve, as a distraction, to make it look like she was eating.

"I still feel it."

"I know. You will for a few days."

Steve pulled away, and looked at them, surprised that Bucky knew this feeling. He had always seen the similarities that she had with himself, he loved the fighting spirit that she shared with him. But, he now saw the self sacrificing side of her that made him love Bucky. Hiding behind wit, keeping a brave face in spite of it all.

He had always known that Peggy was strong, he knew that the moment he saw her, but to see how she masked her fear, her weakness, he felt bad for putting her through everything he had. Steve had assumed that Peggy could handle everything life threw at her, and she had told him she could, but he could see now that she had been lying, to keep him from worrying.

Even after everything she had seen in her life, this was still shaking her to her core. Someone had come into her home twice, and overpowered her. The first time, she had been old, and the second, unprepared. Peggy had put up a hell of a fight, but it was against someone who knew what to expect with her. Someone who knew that she would open fire immediately, that she would find things to beat him with. Someone who wouldn't worry about hurting her because she was a woman. Steve ran his hand over her cast. He created Crossbones by bringing down HYDRA the way he had. This was his fault. 


	13. Chapter 12 - Finding Our Rhythm Again

**CHAPTER 12**  
**Finding Our Rhythm Again**

"Steve, I'm about to go get a massage, put the pen down."

"It's a marker."

"Steven."

"Only my mother calls me that."

"C'mon Stevie, let the woman go get her massage. Let's go upstairs."

Steve looked up at Bucky, and watched him, grinning in response to the grin Bucky was wearing. "Just wait until dinner. I have a surprise for us, and you won't see me until then," Peg told them, once the pen had been removed from her cast. Steve had taken to drawing a beautiful design with a silver pen on the blue cast, and gave Bucky a black one to draw on the red one. He'd only written 'I love you' on the inside, and nothing else.

Both men kissed her gently, as they went up to the room, and she went to the spa. Once alone, Bucky's hands were on Steve's hips, and he pushed him up against the door, kissing him deeply. A little surprised, Steve didn't react at first, but when he did, it was with fervor.

They barely made it to the bed before their trunks were on the floor, and Bucky had Steve's legs around his waist. Rarely were their encounters like this, where they could actually relax, and not worry too much about Peggy. After everything that had happened, they didn't like her being out of their sight, but they knew exactly where she was, and what she was doing.

Being out of their little apartment, the men were both able to enjoy themselves and each other. Little touches lingering, massages by the pool, not having to worry about anything but enjoying themselves. To keep anyone from nosing around their business, Tony and Bruce had taken Tony's yacht out into the Aegean, and personally spread the rumor that Steve and Peggy would be on it. Peg got occasional selfies of Tony, with a paparazzi boat following them, and the text "Torpedoes, yay or nay?"

Bucky ran his hands along Steve's chest, and sides as he thrust into him, kissing him deeply. "I love you, Stevie," he groaned against his lips, as he came.

Steve pulled him next to him, nuzzling him softly, disregarding the mess his own release made. "I love you too, Buck. I'm sorry I've been on edge lately."

Smiling, Bucky kissed him. "Forgiven, but Peggy and I may have to start tying you up when you get like that."

Steve grinned. "Kinky."

"I think we've been a bad influence on you."

"Oh, absolutely."

Buck lifted his head, and sighed at the sight of the clock. "We need to get ready, because if we're late for dinner, Peggy will kill us."

They took a shower, making out for most of it, until they finally managed to clean off, then got dressed up. Peggy had told them suits, and had them brought up for them. Steve's was a blue three piece suit, a white shirt to go under it, and red star cufflinks. Bucky's was a dark gray, no vest, white shirt as well, his cufflinks were navy blue, and looked rather like Steve's shield. Neither had ties. Peggy knew that both hated that choking feeling of wearing them, especially Bucky.

Walking out of the hotel, they walked down the back walkway to the marina attached to the resort. Peggy was standing at the end, wearing a long red satin dress, a slit going just above her knee, her hair curled like she used to wear it, a rose pinned in it. When she saw them, her face split into a wide smile. She had had a very relaxing afternoon, but she had missed her men. They stared at her, speechless and breathless, both leaning into kiss a corner of her mouth at the same time.

"You two seem quite relaxed," she told them, taking each of their elbows, and directed them onto a small yacht. Once they were on board, the captain took it out of the marina, and into the Mediterranean. They weren't too far off shore, but far enough that it was quiet. The little isolated resort glowed with light, and the three of them sat and watched the sunset. Once the sky was dark, the fairy lights over the deck came on, and a small crew set up a table for the three of them, and a cart with their first course, and poured the wine. Both men pulled Peggy's chair out for her, and she smiled, as they pushed it in, and sat on either side of her, the three of them forming a triangle, as the wine was served. None of them felt the need to speak much, just enjoying one another's presence.

"This is amazing Peg," Steve complimented, leaning over to kiss her cheek, during the main course.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I thought we might need a quiet place outside of the hotel room." Bucky leaned down, and pulled her feet into his lap, and smiled up at her. After dessert, the table was cleared, and they were left with the wine, and the crew took a speedboat back to shore. "The captain of the boat will be back in the morning to bring us back to shore..." Peggy said innocently, as she stood and went to a control panel, and turned on some music.

Steve was immediately up against her, holding her, as he spun them gently around the deck. They couldn't do anything too complicated, with her wrists in casts, but a few twirls wouldn't hurt. At the beginning of the next song, Bucky cut in, and held Peggy close, and the third song it was just Steve and Bucky. Peggy smiled, watching them, falling deeper in love with them both. When they were all tired from dancing and laughing, Peggy took their hands, and led them into the bedroom.

Closing the door behind them, the men immediately exchanged a grin, and picked Peggy up, and laid her on the bed, carefully removing her dress. Her lingerie was lace, and not covering much, turning both men on, Steve kissed Peggy passionately, while Bucky threw her legs over his shoulders, and pressed his face between her legs, inhaling, and nipping at the lace. Bucky wanted to try something new, and he doubted Peggy would complain, but Steve might be hesitant.

As Peggy moaned, she moved her hips against Bucky, and put Steve's hand on her breast. She wanted her men to take her, and stop being so gentle. Steve grinned, and gripped her chest, squeezing and pinching and pulling, feeling her reaction to each motion. His attention moved to the other breast, and his lips went to the one his hand left.

Bucky unhooked her garters, and slid her stockings off, tossing her shoes behind him. Next, her garter belt was removed and tossed, and then her panties. Then his face and tongue went back to working her sweet core.

"Oh please, loves... I need you..." she moaned breathlessly, as they both pleasured her with their mouths.

Sitting up, Steve watched her, smiling. "How, baby? Tell us."

Bucky pulled up for a moment. "No, I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

Peggy stroked his cheek, smiling. "Of course, love."

He kissed up her body, and then to her lips, giving her a taste of herself, as Steve began to undress. Bucky then stood, and did the same. Getting on his knees, he guided Peggy to lean back against his chest, and removed her bra, while Steve joined them. Bucky instructed Steve to hold Peggy up, while he brought both their erections together, and helped him lower Peggy onto them. Steve began to protest, but Peggy moaned loudly.

This position brought all three of them together in a way that sex hadn't before. The three of them could get a little kinky now and then, but Steve had never imagined that this was even physically possible, much less enjoyable. All three being able to feel the others was a sensation that they didn't think they would ever feel, and now they could, thanks to Bucky's creativity.

The next morning, they were still asleep, when the captain came back, and sailed the boat back to the marina, and left them to sleep.

It was nearly lunch, when Steve finally woke them up. He had his coffee, and read the newspaper, including an article indicating that Peggy, called "mystery woman" was really Tony Stark in drag. It was really funny, and he couldn't wait to hear Tony's opinions on it all.

Leaning over them, he kissed Bucky's neck first, his face was buried in Peggy's hair, his arms around her, holding her close. Feeling him stir, the dark haired man groaned, and burrowed deeper against Peggy. Rolling his eyes, Steve sighed and kissed Peggy softly on the lips, and she smiled a little. "Wake up, baby."

She wrinkled her nose. "I can't. you two have broken me," she said, her smile widening. "Very enjoyable, but I need time to be put back together."

"I have tea for you, and we're back at the marina."

"Any tea for me?" Bucky mumbled against Peggy's neck.

"Yes, tea for you too.'

Peggy opened an eye to look at Steve, who was watching her closely. "Stop that."

"I didn't do anything."

"You're worrying."

Bucky lifted his head to look at Steve. "She's right."

"I'm not--" he sighed, knowing he couldn't win two on one.

Peggy held out her arms, and Steve's vision focused on her broken wrists, and looked sad. His heart broke every time he saw that she was, in fact, broken, and it was his fault. Seeing this, she pulled her hands away, and sighed. "I'm going up to the room," she informed them, but Bucky pulled her closer.

"Nope."

"James--"

"No. I'm going up, and you two eat breakfast and talk." He kissed the back of her head, before getting up and getting dressed, picking up his tea and going upstairs to sleep for a bit longer.

Peggy sat up in bed, the sheets pooling at her waist. They had been through too much for her to be shy with them. Steve couldn't even look at her, and that was when she knew that Bucky was right, they needed to talk. "Steve... this isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for everything bad that happens to me. I got a bit of ketchup on my scarf one day, was that your fault too?"

He looked up at her, glaring. "Don't try to downplay what happened, Peggy. You could have been killed, or worse."

"They wouldn't have killed me. I already explained it to James--"

"You spoke to Bucky, but not me?!"

Steve had a tendency to bottle his anger, ever since he realized how strong he was. He worried about hurting someone, so he seemed generally passive, but he kept that anger. More often than not, Peggy or Bucky were the ones who bore the brunt of it. Peggy handled it much better than Bucky did. She knew it wasn't personal, whereas Bucky believed it was completely his fault. If he had stayed, he would have jumped up to defend Peggy, blaming himself.

"James was upset that Zemo knew I was with you, and not him. Killing me and you would destroy him, he wouldn't survive that. But you. Killing me would have made you infinitely more dangerous. Turning me against you, however, would be the most effective defense. And no, it wasn't just because I'm shagging you. I'm still the director of SHIELD, and there is still a lot of information that I have, that he wanted. I would have been taken regardless of our personal relationship."

Steve put his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees, trying to process it all. "Turn you against me?"

"With the drugs, a quick way to brainwash me. Confuse me, then give me a safe haven, as James pointed out. It would have been temporary, unless he continued doing it, but that would have made me very unstable, I still feel a bit uneasy, now and then. Times when I lay awake at night, because I'm not completely sure that it's real. I need your patience, with both me and James, but I also don't want you to be guilty over something you had no control over."

"Bucky or I could have stayed with you."

"That would have just irritated me, and you know it."

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Not this time, but another time. I don't want you two as my bodyguards. I like you as my best friends and lovers."

Steve sighed, he didn't really care for that answer, but knew it was the only one he would get from Peggy. "Pegs..." he paused, waiting for her to answer his question before he even spoke it, like she had a tendency to do, but when she said nothing, he looked up at her. "What do I do?"

Smiling softly, she took his hand, and tugged his hand lightly, getting him to come to sit next to her. She kissed him softly, once he was next to her. "Trust me. And trust James."

"I do, with my life."

"But not our own."

His shoulders fell, and he felt defeated, realizing that she was right, and with good reason. "You two have no regard for your own lives--"

"Grenade."

His body jerked back slightly in surprise. "What?"

Her face was a little angry, but mostly stone. "You, Steven Grant Rogers, before you were Captain America, the reason you were chosen for Project Rebirth, covered what you believed to be a live grenade with your body, to protect everyone around you."

Underneath the clean cut blonde hair, his ears turned red. "But--"

"No. You can't be a hypocrite, Steve. Sacrifice is part of love. Admittedly, it normally isn't to the degree we take it to, but that is what it is. James and I love you, and each other, all of us have lived without the others, and none of us wants to go back to that. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but Peggy you're--"

"Not nearly invincible, like you two, but James did put you in the hospital."

"That's different."

"Not really. HYDRA hurt you because you were trying to protect the one you loved."

Putting his head on her shoulder, he knew that she was right, but he still wanted to keep them both safe. "Peggy, he hurt you, how can I be okay with that?"

"You don't."

Another surprising response, so he looked up at her.

"I... don't? But this whole conversation--"

"Is about you not being angry with me, or yourself over it. Be angry with Zemo, Rumlow, HYDRA, they're the ones to blame, not us."

He watched her for a moment, knowing that while it made sense, it would be easier said than done.

"Maybe I should go talk to the therapist again."

"Lets the three of us go. I need to have that bloody psychiatric evaluation done, you have your guilt, and James has his concerns."

"Concerns?"

"Darling, why would I have ever brought up going on holiday?"

"So Bucky and I could have time together..." Steve sighed, realization hitting him.

"Let's go wake him."

"No."

"No?"

"I have a better idea."

Peggy kissed Steve softly, and got up, getting dressed. Once back up in the hotel room, they both undressed, and climbed in bed with Bucky, cuddling him between them. "You two feeling better?"

"Yes, now shut up, we want to sleep," Peggy teased, kissing his shoulder. When they finally awoke, it was nearly time for dinner, and instead of going out, they just ordered room service, and turned on a movie.


	14. Chapter 13 - Cows in New York

**CHAPTER 13**   
**Cows in New York**

"Director."

"You can call me Peggy, Phil."

He shifted slightly.

"I really can't."

Sighing, she looked up at him.

"I can't consider you beneath me, Phil, after everything you've done. You're my Assistant Director, and my friend."

"Sentimental," he mumbled, affectionately, smiling a little.

"Don't tell anyone."

He sat down in front of her desk, and put a file in front of her. Putting her work down, she opened it, and frowned, reading the report.

"And you're certain about this?"

He nodded.

"After everything with Skye-- Daisy, I managed to talk to her mother, and she told me why they were... brought about."

"An invasion... well, I don't suppose it's much of a stretch, not after what Loki brought into New York... If the Kree have been interested in Earth, she's certain the Skrull have been, as well."

"Yes."

"She doesn't seem to know much about them."

"If she does, she didn't tell me."

"Would she tell Daisy?"

"Doubtful."

Peggy nodded.

"Flag all searches for Skrull, Kree, and aliens, not the Cree Native American tribe... Actually, have someone get a Cree historian in on this, there could be a link there. It's a stretch, but I would rather have all of my options covered. And we need to monitor any and all communications within Earth's and the moon's airspace."

"Yes ma'am."

Peggy nodded, knowing that Steve would not like this, but the Avengers, any inhumans, Fantastic Four, and mutants would be the first targets. Anyone strong that they could control, as well as world leaders. "And set up an emergency protocol system. A phrase that is individual to each world and religious leader, but I want it on paper, and hand delivered to my desk in sealed envelopes. I will have the Avengers do the same, and myself. Only you and I will know where I keep them, in case it is needed. If someone begins behaving strangely, we will ask them for the phrase. If it is wrong, they are in danger, and would need to be put into protective custody immediately, until we figure everything out."

Coulson nodded, and left, to get these delegated to the agents. Peggy knew that this would be an uphill battle, especially with Tony, and Steve. For two men who had very little in common, they were remarkably similar, whether or not they admitted it. Peggy liked to believe it was how she helped raise Tony, but she didn't want to go there with either her godson, or her lover. Picking up the phone, she waited.

"Well hello there gorgeous."

Peggy smiled. James had picked up Steve's phone.

"One of these days, we're going to pick up a phone, and not like what we hear on the other end, when it's not even our phone," she teased. She could almost hear James smirking.

"Nah, I think we'll be okay. What's up, babe?"

"Is Steve with you?"

"That bad? Hold on." There was a moment of silence, then "shit, switching hands, sorry." Peg smiled at him. "Okay, I think you're on speaker now."

"You know, for genetically modified humans, you two are absolute rubbish with electronics, and James is far better with them than you are, Steve."

"Very funny, I do just fine, thank you," the blond responded.

"So, I need you both to do something, and convince everyone else to do it too..." She explained the situation, and she could picture Steve's brow furrowing. "Stop it, Steve, you might get wrinkles, serum or not."

James chuckled. "Proof that we don't need to do this, Pegs, we can all pick up on anything that's wrong."

"And they might study us, and know our every quirk and movement. Please? Just humor me, that's all I ask."

Peggy knew that they were looking at each other, silently conversing, while she waited.

"Fine," Steve finally said, not sounding happy about it. "We'll have them all in sealed envelopes, too."

"Perfect. Thank you, my loves. I should be home in time for dinner tonight. I love you both."

"Love you too," the said in unison, and hung up the phone.

The rest of her day consisted of calling world and religious leaders, and an annoyingly long telephone conversation with Reed Richards, who seemed fascinated by the whole thing. Peggy finally told him to put Susan on the phone, and she explained it to her, and she agreed to have them send them over. She and Phil put their own in the box, and Peggy put them away, and put away the others as they came in. Only she and Phil had the code to get into it, Hopefully none of the people they were doing this for were already in jeopardy.

Once home, she kicked off her shoes, and took them to the bedroom, hearing Steve and James in the kitchen, playfully arguing over where the best market to get fresh tomatoes was. Peggy had nothing to contribute to the conversation, so she didn't interrupt. But they heard her come in, and Steve frowned at Bucky, not liking that she hadn't even said hello.

Standing in the bathroom, she was letting her hair down, she saw them in the mirror behind her, and she smiled. "I didn't have an opinion on the tomatoes," she commented, watching the relief flood their features. "Oh stop that, I'm just tired, it's been a very long day, but, on the bright side, I didn't mix up any of my languages today!"

"Come on, I'm hungry," James chimed in, seeing that Steve was still worried. He was also subtly letting Peggy know that she had to eat, or Steve would get upset.

Nodding, she followed them back to the dining table, and they all sat down, and ate. She listened to them discuss their day, all the while wondering what was going to happen if these aliens invaded. Once she had managed to eat enough to please Steve, they all helped clean up, then Steve turned on the news, Bucky got his tablet, and Peg picked up a book and cuddled between them. It was moments like this, where everything was calm, and completely normal, that Peggy was happiest. She loved making love to them, and it was amazing, but she loved the little moments best. Both men had a hand on her, a couple of their fingers linked together, over her thigh. Smiling, she put her head on James's metal shoulder, which he still wasn't quite used to. She did it to make him feel less self conscious about it, but she wasn't sure it was working. He even crossed his actual hand over his body, to put that one on Peggy's leg. She hated that he felt that way, but she understood.

Finally, it was time for bed, and they immediately fell asleep. James got up early to go for a walk, having had another nightmare. Peggy woke up as soon as he moved, but she didn't say anything. Not that she needed to, Bucky knew Peggy well enough. Leaning over, he kissed her softly. "It's okay, I just need fresh air, go back to sleep."

Knowing he would be okay, she nodded and cuddled to Steve. Silently, Bucky dressed and slipped out into the cool air. While the nightmares had gotten less frequent, they seemed to be growing more intense. A few blocks from their place, he saw something odd. Something had never seen in New York City. Not even in the twenties, thirties or forties. Cows. Three of them, just walking down the road, heading toward Manhattan. Shaking his head in confusion, he went back to the apartment, and wrapped his arm around Peggy when he came back. Smiling sleepily, she turned her head to kiss him.

"I saw cows," he told his lovers, who were both half awake at him coming back to bed.

"Like dairy cows?" Steve inquired, mumbling a little.

"I guess, they were just walking down the street."

"How odd," the brunette between them commented, through a yawn. "Like the one Dugan tried to ride on in France?"

Bucky smiled. "No, not black and white, just brown."

"Mm."

All three held one another close, and fell back to sleep. They had barely gotten back to sleep, when the Avengers communicator went off. Groaning, all three got up, and got dressed. "Peggy, stay," Steve attempted.

"No, I can't just sit here and worry about it."

The three hurried over to Avengers Tower, and what they saw was absolute bedlam. Vision had gone completely mad, and the Avengers were trying to subdue him. Steve turned to speak to Peggy, but she was all ready fighting at Natasha's side. "What happened?"

Natasha shrugged. "We were asleep, then all of a sudden... this!"

Seeing Wanda was in danger, Peggy ran over, and got her out of the way of a stray blast that Vision had deflected. Shouldering the unconscious girl, Peggy dragged her to the security room off the main corridor, and logged into the coms, and disabled Vision's. "Tony, does Vision have a... reset of any kind?"

"Yeah, but it's at the base of his neck, inside of him."

Then Peggy had an idea. "Lang! In here, now!"

"But--"

"Not a suggestion!" A few moments later, Scott Lang materialized in front of her. After a few moments of modification, Peggy pulled the feed from the camera into FRIDAY's system. "Tony? Can you see the feed?"

"You look beautiful, Aunt Peggy."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, now please guide Mr. Lang to the reset. I can distract him from here."

Lang disappeared again, but both Peggy and Tony could see everything he was seeing. While the Avengers were trying to subdue Vision, Peggy was using the tower's defense systems to distract Vision. As suddenly as everything had begun, it all stopped. Now that everyone was safe, Peggy's attention turned to Wanda, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

That was when three of the Fantastic Four came into Avengers Tower. "We came to see if you needed assistance," Reed Richards told them.

Peggy noticed Bucky making a very subtle motion with his finger, making a circle. Rewind the security tape. Peggy replayed it, and her eyes grew wide. She played it a second time to ensure that she hadn't missed anything. She tapped her SHIELD communicator, and Coulson answered. "I need your team at Avengers Tower. Three Skrull... bring those boxes that Daisy designed... they're shape shifters. Right now, they're disguised as Reed Richards, Sue Storm, and Ben Grimm." Coming out of the security room, they looked up in surprise. Bucky moved to block her from them, but she reached up, and shot Sue in the shoulder. Green blood meant that they were Skrull, since the Kree were blue, and apparently did not bleed green. In the stunned pause, Peggy was the only one who reacted, and jumped up onto the back of the Skrull impersonating the Thing, and put a taser on either side of its neck, and held it there. While he screamed, he grabbed Peggy by the hair, and threw her across the room. That was when everyone came back to their senses and attacked.

"Director, we're in position," May's voice came over her SHIELD coms.

Three large, white containers fell from the sky, and the Avengers and SHIELD managed to get the three Skrull into them, and then Coulson approached Peggy. "I need all the information you can get. Biological, numbers, information on the Kree... everything you can. I don't care how. I would advise you, Lincoln and Daisy keep your distance, that may make things more volatile. And see if any of Lincoln's contacts may have more information, as well," she advised, and Coulson and his team left.

"Um, is anyone going to explain what the HELL just happened?" Tony asked.

"Don't you swear at me, Anthony," she warned him.

"You knew what those things are? When were you planning on telling us this?"

"We should probably be in a more secure place for this." Tony led the way to the Avengers meeting room, and Peggy stood at the front of the room. "Those were, obviously, not Sue, Reed and Ben. Those, were Skrull. They are apparently shape shifters, who have an ongoing war with the Kree, who were the creators of the original Inhumans. They are why I had you all, and many others, give me phrases today. Even I only know my own. Coulson and I are the only ones who know where the master list is, and how to access it."

"When were you planning on telling us?" Tony repeated.

"One, I had hoped never, since I didn't think it would be this immediate of a threat. Two, I didn't have any information, really, until right now. Three, you are not part of SHIELD, and you do not actually have a right to our information, Tony. Four, you lot can discuss this all you like, I'm going to bed, since I have to be up in a few hours, to deal with this mess."

Turning, she left, irritated with the assumption that she should tell anyone anything because they think they need to know. Bucky looked between Peggy's retreating form, and Steve, who nodded. "Go, make sure she gets home safe."

Bucky stood, and hurried to catch up with her. When he reached her, she didn't say anything, she just laced her fingers with his. They walked home in silence, just enjoying the semi-quiet of the city. As soon as the door closed behind them, Bucky's grip tightened slightly, and he led her to the bathroom, for them to shower. Turning on the hot water, they undressed, then got in. The hot spray hitting their bodies, Bucky wrapped his arms around Peggy, and hugged her close to him, kissing the back of her shoulders. "Mine," he whispered.

Smiling gently, she leaned back into him, as the water washed the dirt from their skin. "I love you too."

Turning her in his arms, he ran his hands down her back, he playfully squeezed her bottom, making her laugh a little. His hands continued down to the back of her thighs, and he lifted her up, pressing her to the back wall, his lips pressed to hers. At the feeling of Bucky sliding inside of her, Peggy moaned softly. But her soft moans became loud ones as he thrust deeply into her. Because of the time of night, and the adrenaline pumping through their veins, it wasn't long before they came. Peggy kissed him softly, and regained her own footing, as they finished showering.

Peg turned off the water, and handed Bucky a towel, and she picked up her own. "Peg--" he whispered, putting his hand gently on her back.

Looking at her back in the mirror, she sighed. "That must have happened when that thing threw me." He ran his fingers carefully along her bruises.

"I should have been more careful."

Now wrapped in a towel, Peggy put her hands on Bucky's cheeks. "If you did, I would sleep on the couch, out of principle." Peggy kissed him softly. "Come on, let's get to bed. Steve should be home soon."

Going into the bedroom, Peggy and Bucky stopped short at someone sitting on the bed. "What's this?" the figure asked.


	15. Chapter 14 - Revelations

**CHAPTER 14**   
**Revelations**

Peggy rolled her eyes at Natasha, and went to the closet, and grabbed her dressing gown, and gave Bucky his boxers, so he wasn't standing, terrified, in the door way, in only a towel.

"Hello Natasha, is there something we can help you with?" Peggy asked her, as though it was a casual conversation.

"Do you know what Steve has been through? And now he's finally gotten you back, both of you, and this is how you treat him?"

"Well, our shower's not quite large enough for all three of us. Perhaps if we move, we can find something that would accommodate that."

Peggy's casual tone was making Natasha angry. "He's my friend, and I cannot just let him get hurt like this."

Sighing, Peggy looked at Bucky, who was just looking between the two women. "Natasha, follow me."

"What?" Without answering, Peggy walked over to "Bucky's room", and opened the door. There was a bed in there but it was surrounded and covered by boxes of old things. Looking inside, Natasha frowned. "I don't understand? Where does Bucky sleep? On the couch?"

"No, in bed."

"How does he get in there?"

"He doesn't. We do need to go through all that junk though, love."

"Steve won't like it," Bucky pointed out.

"Well, he'll survive."

Natasha's brow furrowed, as she still tried to work out what exactly was going on. "So... wait?"

"It's not cheating if all parties are in a relationship together. Why do you think Steve and I haven't gotten married? Or even hinted at the suggestion of James moving out? Why we don't stay at Avengers Tower? We want to keep our lives private, so we would appreciate your discretion on this."

"You didn't get married because of me?" Bucky asked, looking completely heartbroken.

"Oh darling, no, that's not why. We haven't gotten married because you can't marry two people at once. It's not fair for there to be a wedding for two, and leave anyone out of it."

"But what if you two want to have children?"

"That's a subject for all three of us. We are a team. No two make any decisions without the third. That's the whole point."

"But you two--"

"Aren't complete without you."

"But--"

"James. Stop being ridiculous. We love you, and we can't lose you, even to your own doubts."

The front door opened, and Steve walked in. "Buck, why aren't you and Peggy asleep already?" he asked in surprise, as he kissed Bucky's cheek. Then he saw Peggy and Natasha. "Oh."

"James and I had a shower, but we left you hot water."

Steve walked over and kissed Peggy's cheek too. "You got this?"

"I do." He nodded, and went to shower, and Peggy turned back to Natasha. "Well?"

"So... he knows?"

"Yes. And damn is it sexy when they shag one another."

"Make love!" Steve called from the bathroom, and even Bucky managed to smile.

"Steve is obviously the romantic of the three of us. But we do well. As I said, can we count on our discretion?"

Natasha nodded. "I suppose a lot of things make sense now."

"So, can we go to bed now?"

"Yes, sorry, still processing everything."

Peggy shut the bedroom door, and turned off the hall light.

"Good night Natasha."

"Night."

The redhead left out of the front door, and Peggy closed the bedroom window, and then put on her pajamas, so Steve wouldn't wouldn't see her bruises, and the two got in bed, just as Steve finished showering. Bucky had his arms around Peggy's waist, and her back pressed to his chest. It was both for cuddling, and hiding Peggy's bruises as best they could, to keep Steve from seeing. The blond got in bed with his two brunet lovers, and kissed them both softly.

"Tony's upset that you didn't tell us sooner."

"I literally had gathered half of my information when I shot Sue, Steve. There was nothing to tell."

Steve kissed her forehead. "So what happened with Natasha?"

"We're not very good at hiding, although we've made it nearly a year," Peggy said, trying to find the bright side, as Bucky gently kissed her shoulder.

"So she walked in on you two?"

"We were in the shower, she was sitting in here, but we weren't being quiet," Bucky explained.

"She thought we were cheating on you. She was very surprised when only one of us looked like we'd been caught with our hand in the cookie jar." Peggy turned her head to look at Bucky pointedly, who smiled a little, and kissed her lips.

"We might as well tell the Avengers," Steve suggested. "They wouldn't care. Not since Vision and Wanda are apparently an item, so it can't be as strange as that. I mean, I'm happy for them, but it's a little strange."

"Once this Skrull thing has calmed down, I've got a lot of work to do over it, and trying to figure out what they want, and why they can't fight on a different bloody planet."

"Then maybe we can talk about children?"

Peggy and Steve froze, and looked at Bucky.

"What?" Steve just hadn't expected either of his lovers to ever ask that. He didn't think they would want children, but he also hasn't found a time appropriate enough to bring it up.

"Like... I think that we should talk about having children..."

"Do you want children?"

Peggy hadn't said a word, not knowing how to respond.

"Yeah, I think we would have a pretty great family, and... I don't know, I think I'd make a good Papa, thanks to the two of you, and of course you two would be amazing parents."

Steve was trying to think of a response, and almost missed the tiny "I wouldn't," that came from between him and Bucky.

Both men's eyes went straight to her. "What?" one said, while the other said "Why?"

"I didn't exactly have a good female role model, and I work far too much. I can't take off the time for maternity leave, and... I've never held a baby."

"What?" Steve repeated.

"Not even Tony?" Bucky asked.

"No, I was in Geneva at the time, setting up the international office. I didn't see him in person until he was three."

"But why do you think you wouldn't be a good mother?"

"When I was five, I went up to my mother, dirty from playing with Monty, and my brother Michael. I got dirt on her dress. She pushed me away from her, and told me that she wished she had gotten a poodle instead of having a second child. No one loved me until you two."

Both men stared. How had they not known this about the woman they loved? She was so loving to them, and she still spoiled Tony and Sharon, who loved their Aunt Peggy. Steve couldn't understand how this woman could think she would make a bad mother. Bucky pulled her close.

"You two did a great job of caring for me," he pointed out.

"That's different. You can take care of yourself. Babies can't do that."

"Didn't you have kids?"

"Step children, they came to me at nine and ten, after their father died, I only saw them in emergencies. They didn't particularly care for me, and the feeling was mutual."

Steve pulled away. "But you said--"

She looked up at him, a sad demeanor overtook her entire body. "I lied."

"Why?" His expression was pain, that she would lie and tell him that she had been happy, when she hadn't been.

"So you would move on."

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he put his face in his hands, he had to reevaluate everything she said to him. Bucky tried to hold her closer, but she pulled away, and left the room. Looking between the two of them, Bucky didn't know what to do, he wanted to chase after Peggy, but he knew Steve needed him more. Moving over, he wrapped his arms around Steve, from behind, and rested his chin on Steve's shoulder.

"You can't be mad at her. You would have done the exact same thing, if your positions were reversed. If she had crashed, and you had grown to be an old man, would you really have told her that you had missed her so badly over the rest of her life, that you couldn't stand to be alive?"

Steve didn't reply for a long time, thinking about what Bucky had just said, and turning his head, he captured Bucky's lips in a kiss. "And who said Peggy was the sensible one?"

Buck laughed. "No one. Ever."

Standing up, Steve laced his fingers with Bucky's, and went out into the living room, to get Peggy off the couch, but she wasn't there. They went into the spare room, and saw her curled up on a small space on the bed, with her back to them. Approaching her, both Bucky and Steve laid on the bed, one on each side, and held her close. "I'm sorry, Pegs, I just... I never wanted you to be unhappy."

"I wasn't unhappy. I had my work. That was my baby. I never really wanted children, until I met you two. Then, when I lost you both, I didn't want children again."

"Then we won't have them," Bucky said simply.

"No, it's not that simple, you both want children--"

"But you would be carrying them."

"I just-- I don't want to screw up our children."

Steve laughed, which caused Peggy to blanch away from him. "Peg. Our kids will have two dads, and a mom, who are Avengers. I think there will be plenty of options for all of us to screw up our kids. But, with the three of us together, we are stronger, and we can do anything..."

Peggy looked at the two of them, and then nodded. "All right, but let's wait until after this alien threat is over, I really don't want to be dealing with all of this, and morning sickness. I don't think my mental state could handle it."

"Deal, but can we go sleep in our bed, please?" Bucky asked.

Steve grinned, and threw Peggy over his shoulder. "Hurry, before she gets mad at me again."

Laughing, Peggy kicked her legs a little, and Bucky slapped her bum a couple times. "No! I need sleep!" she cried out, through her laughter, as they paraded back to their bedroom.

The sun was just rising, when they finally fell back to sleep, and Peggy's phone started going off. Sighing, Steve picked it up. "Peggy's calling in sick tod--Ow!"

Peggy twisted one of his fingers to get the phone out of his hand. "This is Director Carter."

Bucky pulled Peggy to him, her chest against his, and Steve grew silent. "What the hell happened to your back?"

"Yes, Phil, I will be in in a little while. I apparently have things to do around here this morning. I want a briefing at 1400 hours." She hung up the phone, and set it down on Bucky's side of the bed. Rolling over, she looked up at Steve. "I was thrown across the room last night by an alien posing as a man made of rock. I'm fine, honestly. I've been impaled before, Steve, honestly, this isn't the worst pain I've experienced. So take a deep breath, and let's go back to sleep for a couple more hours."

Cuddling to Bucky, Peggy closed her eyes again, and Steve wrapped his arms around both of them, and pulled them close. When he knew she was asleep, he gently traced the bruises, wishing she was indestructible, like he and Bucky were. He also knew that she would grow old again, and he and Bucky probably would not, but Steve knew that Peg knew that too.

Seeing his lover worry, Bucky reached over, and took Steve's hand, holding it, and pulling it away from Peggy's back. "Stop that, you know that she tried to hide those from you, so you wouldn't get that look on your face."

"I know, I just... I'm afraid to lose her again."

"So am I, but we have to manage, together, as a team."

Steve leaned over Peggy to kiss Bucky. "I love you, Buck."

"I love you too, Stevie."

When Peggy woke up, she got dressed, and ready to go into SHIELD.

"Peg?" Steve asked, as he wrapped his arms around her, as she put on her jewelry.

"Yes, darling?"

"Let's invite everyone over for dinner tonight, and tell the Avengers about the three of us. We need some celebrations, with this Skrull thing, not after."

Turning her head, she looked at him. "Are you certain? You won't quite be the American way, anymore."

He kissed her cheek. "They're our family, they should know, and we should be able to tell them."

"Then we will," she said simply, looking over at Bucky, who gave a short nod in agreement. "See you both tonight, my loves." She kissed them both, and went to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, essentially, you've spent the last hour telling me that you know nothing about the Skrull?" Peggy finally interrupted.

"Well... basically, yeah," Daisy admitted.

"Then why the hell are we still sitting here, when you could be gathering more intel on them, and Fitzsimmons, I will be perfectly frank, if the technologies we have aren't working, then improvise. I shot one last night, either heal it, or wait for it to die," Peggy told them, honestly not caring which they did.

Standing, she went to her office, and had to attempt to explain things to General Talbot, who was much more flexible and understanding with Peggy than he was with Coulson. After that conference, Peggy sat at her desk, and looked at the mountain of paperwork.

"Director, I can handle this, go home. I understand you have a dinner party tonight."

"James, Steve and I are telling everyone about us, tonight. I'm certain you've already figured it out, or probably Rumlow said something. James is the one who's nervous. He knows Tony already doesn't like him, but two men and his aunt?" Peggy scoffed, but it turned to a sigh. "I keep telling him that nothing will change amongst us, but he's still worried."

Coulson kept his face impassive, but he was trying not to smile. "Seriously, you're the original superteam. Nothing can beat you three."

"Thank you Phil. And buy everyone dinner, on SHIELD. they deserve it."

He nodded, and left. By the time Peggy got home, most of the Avengers were already there, including Natasha. The redhead walked the brunette over to the bar, and Peggy poured herself a glass of whiskey. "Is this an announcement dinner party?"

Peggy gave a curt nod. "Steve's idea, after last night."

Natasha made herself a drink, as well. "How well do you think it'll go?"

"I doubt anyone will care, honestly, except perhaps Tony."

"He's the most liberal of the group, when it comes to sex."

"Not when it involves Auntie Peggy."

Nodding, Natasha understood.

"So, this'll be interesting then."

Peggy sighed. "I just want to go to bed."

Steve came over and kissed Peggy's cheek. "Hey baby, I didn't see you come in."

"I just got home."

"Good day?"

"Yes, darling."

He smiled, and went back to being a gracious host.

"Liar," Natasha mumbled into her vodka.

"Yes, but he doesn't need to know that. He worries enough as it is. James will call me out on it, though."

"Do you know how you're going to announce it?"

"No bloody clue." Bucky came over, and wrapped his arms around Peggy's waist, and put his chin on her shoulder. "I think our question has been answered."

Tony was looking at Bucky and Peggy, frowning. Why was an assassin hanging on his aunt like that? And right in front of Cap. The look on his face was screaming 'Foul play! Foul play!' and he was looking around for someone else to validate what he was seeing. Turning her head, Peggy kissed Bucky's cheek, and he smiled, and whispered something in her ear, which made her smile, and lean into him slightly. He kissed her temple again, and went off. Tony walked over to Peggy, and Natasha went to mingle, and let them talk.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Hello to you too, sweetheart."

"Aunt Peggy, what is going on?"

"We're having a dinner party."

"Why now?"

"Why not? You all are our family."

"'Our' as in yours and Capsicle's?"

"Yes, and James's too."

"So, why was he hugging on you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like he's seen you naked."

Peggy furrowed her brow in confusion, and tipped her head a bit, looking at her godson. "What?"

"You heard me. Has he? Is he a peeping tom?"

Peggy sighed, and massaged her temple. "Oh my God. No, Anthony, he's not a peeping tom. We are all together."

"What?"

"Together. The three of us. Relationship."

Tony tried to process it, and looked over at Steve and Bucky, who were laughing at Sam's story, and Steve put his hand on Bucky's arm, in a very comfortable and familiar way. "So... the three of you are fucking each other?!" A couple people looked, and Steve and Bucky noticed that Peggy suddenly looked very angry.

"Shit," Bucky mumbled, and they tried to get to Tony, but it was too late, she had him by the ear, and was dragging him to the bedroom, and she closed the door behind them.

"First, and foremost, Anthony Edward Stark, if you EVER curse at me again, I will slap you in front of everyone. Second, no, we love one another, and you will accept that, if for no other reason than it is none of your damn business. Third, IT IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS. Now, you can be rude and judgmental all you like, but I'll not have it in my home, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

He shrank away like a child being shouted at by his parent, and nodded.

"Sorry Aunt Peggy."

"I forgive you, I love you Tony, but honestly, what happens in my bedroom isn't anyone's concern but the people's in it. But it's more than that, we all love each other very much."

"Do I have to call them Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky?"

"God no."

"Then I'm good."

Sighing, she shook her head. "You're killing me, child," she sighed, and he smiled, and hugged, her, and she opened the door, to let him out of the room, and noticed a few eyes on them, but quickly looked away. Bucky and Steve were immediately at Peggy's side, when Tony went back to socializing.

"Everything all right?" James asked, frowning, and putting a hand on Peggy's hip.

"Yes, loves. Tony and I just needed to get a few things straight, and he's good with everything, now."

"You sure?" Steve asked.

Peg smiled. "Yes, darling, I'm certain.

Steve kissed her temple, then led her back to the party. It was beginning to dawn on everyone, at varying times during the party, and when they did, they all seemed to find that things made a bit more sense now. Why they were both so protective of Bucky, why he hovered so closely to Peggy. Bucky kept bringing Peggy drinks, and Steve would watch them, and worry a bit, but Peggy could hold her own. After dinner, and everyone was sitting around laughing, and telling stories.

"I bet Peggy has all the best stories," Sam declared.

The brunette smirked. "Do I ever. On nearly everyone in this room."

Everyone waited, but she continued sipping her whiskey.

"Well?" Wanda asked.

"Oh no, I use those for extortion, so I know that I get my way. Isn't that right, Tony?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, I know better than to mess with Aunt Pegs."

She smiled, and kept sipping her whiskey.

"Just one story?" Wanda asked.

"Well, there was the time that Tony and James nearly burned down their school."

"It was just one room!" Rhodey insisted, hands up in defense.

"An entire wing had to be evacuated and rebuilt! Tony decided that he would do his own experimentation in the chemistry lab, and these two mixed several very volatile chemicals that they had broken into a cabinet to get to, and God only knows what that Tony found in his father's lab... Maria and Howard were out of the country, so Auntie Peggy got the phone call. I was on the phone with the Queen and the President, and I had to call them back, because all I heard was 'There was an explosion', and I didn't know if they were okay until I got there."

"Aunt Peggy got into a fist fight that day," Tony announced proudly.

She laughed. "I did."

Rhodey blushed a little. "That's when I knew I was really part of the family."

"One of the secretaries tried to blame James because she was rather charmed by Howard, saying it was his fault and Tony couldn't have possibly done anything like that, so the principal tried to expel him. So, after vehemently arguing that my godson was a miscreant genius, and that poor James was probably trying to talk him out of it, that principal had the nerve to use foul language toward a child, and then call me simple because I was a woman... So... I showed him how 'simple' I was."

"We both got expelled, but Aunt Peggy got us into a way better school, and made sure that principal was arrested for sexual harassment and verbal abuse of a child."

"Foul language?" Wanda tried to figure out.

"He used a very rude term for someone who is black," Peggy explained.

Everyone instantly understood.

"What'd you do to the principal?" Clint asked, knowing that it was more than just reporting him.

"I threw him out of the window."

"It was pretty awesome," Tony told them.

"It was only the second floor," she assured everyone. "He was perfectly all right."

"After that, Mom and Auntie Peggy came to all parent-teacher conferences. There was talk."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "No there wasn't. Stop that."


End file.
